The Shadow Avenger
by Gravenimage
Summary: Three years later after the manga Sasuke finally invades Konoha to have his revenge, when he gets killed by his best friend he gets a second chance at life but his new life will be back into the past. Crossover with Tenchu rated M for blood and gore.
1. The Fall of the Uchiha

Chapter 1 The fall of the Uchiha: a second chance for redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tenchu.

'' this means thoughts.

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Bold letters mean summons talking. **

**Authors Notes: in case you don't know this will be a Naruto/Tenchu crossover, however Naruto won't be the big hero in this story. I have always focus on Naruto in all of my other stories of course he's the main character and hero of the series, this will be an exception this time I have decided to let his rival and best friend Sasuke take the role of the big hero. I don't hate Sasuke nor do I like him he is a good character with great potential, but I don't like the whole revenge thing and killed everyone in Konoga thing. The story will begin three years later after the current manga, so expect some spoilers and also everyone from the rookie nine is nineteen. Please no complaining about the grammar I know my grammar is bad, finally leave a review and I hope you will like this story my first and hopefully it won't be my last Sasuke story. **

(Location: Konoha hidden leaf village fire country territory)

The village was a disaster it was being accompany by the sounds of battle cries and weapons clashing, the once proud village of Konoha was now a pool of blood followed by bodies of dead ninjas. Fire was burning the local buildings civilians have been lead to the shelters, the village was in a state of emergency. It seems like a lie that the village was destroyed three years ago by the leader of Akatsuki Pain. Now the rebuild and new Konoha was been destroyed by someone who was once one of their own, the enemy invaders were now engage in merciless combat with the Konoha ninjas. Chunins and jounins alike were in fierce combat against the allied forces of the hidden sound village and the remaining Akatsuki members and they were all being lead by one man with a deep hunger for revenge.

Uchiha Sasuke was now standing on top of a hill gazing at the horizon of Konoha wearing his Akatsuki cloak, he was smiling in so much contempt this was truly the happiest day of his life. He watched as the building burn by the cleansing fires of vengeance, he could hear the sound of the children crying and adults it was music to his ears. He was taking so much pleasure from hearing their desperate cries and their agony screaming, finally after so long of planning his revenge was finally being fulfilled. He was making justice for the whole Uchiha clan that was looked down and mistrusted by the Senju clan, the most important thing that matters to him is that he was making justice and avenging his older brother. Because of Konoha Itachi lived a life of hell pain, regret, hate, remorse those were the feelings his dear and beloved brother felt when he was ordered by the Konoha council to killed every member of the Uchiha clan.

As he watches his home village being destroyed he felt happiness, something he hasn't for a very long time. The only times he has ever felt happy was when he was with his brother, the only person who truly cared for him and acknowledged him. With the death of so many people their loved ones can finally understand his pain, the pain of loss of a beloved one a precious person that meant the whole world to them. He was grateful that he waited three years to planned the invasion, slowly his master Uchiha Madara have been gathering their forces and in the end the wait was worth it. He wasn't expecting that Madara asked assistance from someone he thought he has killed long ago, Orochimaru who has taken over his formal assistant's body Kabuto offered his services and his men to help on the destruction of Konoha. But of course just like Madara he knew that he couldn't be trusted, he knew his formal masters too well and before he had the chance to betray him he killed him making sure he was dead for good.

With a satisfactory smile still marked on his face he bit his thumb making quick hand seals he summoned a giant snake, he got on top of the head and went straight ahead into the battlefield. He wanted to get close to the action and continuing to enjoy hearing their screams of agony, there were a couple of reasons why he went ahead besides wanting to be there to accomplish his revenge. He wanted to see the face of his long and best friend and formal teammate, a person who he has considered to be a brother just like Itachi was. Today he was going to settle things with him for good, it was time to forever break the bond he had with him and his team back when he fought him at the Valley of the End. As he gaze in the village he could see in the distance his comrades that form part of team Hawk, Suigetsu was fighting the Hyuga prodigy Neji and so far his friend was having troubles trying to lend a blow to the Hyuga. Even using Zabuza's sword he couldn't hit him, it seems Neji has become faster during the years if this keep up he was going to get beaten and killed.

In another part of the village he saw Juugo who was using his curse seal level one on two familiar ninjas, they were Maito Gai and his pupil Rock Lee the two taijutsus masters were going all out against him. Sasuke snorted they weren't going to be so lucky if Juugo has his urge to kill, they'll be dead in no time. As the snake continues traveling in the destroyed village he couldn't find the third member of the team which was Karin, he didn't care where she was possibly fighting she could also be dead by now since she didn't had any fighting skills whatsoever. He finally reached his destination which was the Hokage tower, he saw the building was covered in flames it was a sight to behold. He glance towards the Hokage monument where the past Hokage's faces were carved, he saw all six of them including the face of the person he wanted to meet.

He grinned" so you finally came to greet me eh?"

POOF!!!

A large cloud of smoke was shown in front of Sasuke and the giant snake, he never lose his grin knowing who the person that has come to him was. When the smoke cleared it revealed the giant toad boss Gamabunta but he wasn't alone, on top of his head was standing a young teen the same age as Sasuke. The teen had long spiky blond hair cerulean eyes whiskers marks on each of his cheeks, he was wearing long black cargo pants black shinobi sandals with a jounin vest and an orange vest he had a long black trench coat like the fourth Hokage and orange flames at the end. Sasuke felt the feeling of nostalgia for a while before gazing at the person in front of him, just looking at him brought him memories that he has decided to forget for good.

His grinned became wider" it's been a while dobe, I take you have become stronger since the last time we met after all you have fulfilled your lifelong dream you have become the sixth Hokage."

Uzumaki Naruto gazed at his formal teammate and best friend with anger in his eyes, how long he has trained to get stronger in order to bring him back to Konoha and yet he couldn't do it. How many times he has to fail to fulfill a promise to his teammate and dear friend, now he has become his enemy with the purpose to continue his revenge. What hurts him the most that he has come to attack his beloved village which he has sworn to protect with his own life, now he was ready to face him with the thought to beat him and bring him back to the village or kill him. He erased the last part there was no way he could go through with it, killing him the person who became like a brother to him but when push comes to shove he knew he was going to be force into making a difficult decision just like Kakashi told him back when he took the bell test.

He gazed at the Uchiha with anger in his eyes" Sasuke….I never thought it will be like this."

Sasuke chuckle at his reaction" why do you sound so upset? I thought you'll be happy to see me back at Konoha always training hard to bring me back to the village, well here I am I decided to finally pay a visit to the village and might as well have some fun by destroying it."

The blond Hokage gaze fell to the ground" who would've thought of all people it had to be you, the one to attacked the village it got me so angry when Pain destroyed it but he had his reasons to do it because of the kind of person he became." a flashback appeared on his mind when he met Pain for the first time and the fight leading to Nagato telling the story of his past.

Sasuke's gaze hardened with a dark look" oh I have my reasons to attacked Konoha too, this is all part of my revenge with the destruction of Konoha the Uchiha clan will finally have their revenge."

Naruto looked back at him but this time his cerulean eyes were full of sorrow, like they were reflecting pain and sadness" I know Sasuke…..I know the truth about Itachi and the Uchiha clan."

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock not expecting to hear this from his formal teammate" you mean you know the real reason why Itachi killed the clan?"

"Yes I do, after I became Hokage I conducted a private investigation about ROOT and the Konoha elders one of my close friends who used to be a formal ROOT ANBU provided me with the solid information he found in their leaders quarters. The old war hawk Danzou and the other two elders Koharu and Homura made the decision to have the whole Uchiha clan killed by using their spy Itachi to do it, in order to stop the rebellion the Uchiha clan had planned against Konoha it was the only way to save the village."

"This information was kept in pure secret and the elders along with the third were the only ones who knew about the truth of the Uchiha clan massacre, so you see Sasuke the real murders and responsible for such act were the elders and for that I have arrest them and executed them for their crime. The old man was against the decision and he did whatever he could to attempt a reasonable action without spilling blood but there was no time left, so you see Sasuke your justification to attack Konoha is invalid next to Nagato's reasons."

"No you're wrong!" sneered Sasuke not caring if he the elders were killed avenging the Uchiha clan" I have every reason to attack this village, its Konoha's fault that the Uchiha clan has suffered so much all because of those goddamned Senjus that couldn't trust the Uchiha they secluded us from the rest of the village and spy on us like a kid watching an ant farm. They watched every single move we make and because of that mistrust, Itachi was forced to kill the entire clan I can feel his pain when he had to do that. Killing every member in the clan even my mother and father but he couldn't killed me and even if he was very loyal to Konoha, Itachi couldn't killed me because to him I was more important to him than the village itself and now I will take revenge on this forsaken village for the hell they put me, Itachi and the whole clan through."

Naruto kept his gaze on the Uchiha even if he managed to put a fake smile, he couldn't" Sasuke I know you must be suffering so much right now, you're whole life has been full of nothing but lies and betrayal but believe me that destroying Konoha it's not what Itachi wanted."

"SHUT UP!" he shouted in anger" what the hell would you know about what Itachi wanted? You have no right to come at me and tell me what is right and what is wrong."

"I do know" replied the sixth Hokage" because three years ago he told me himself."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the revelation" w…what?"

"When we left on a mission to find you and Itachi, I met him and he asked me why did I care so much about you when you're a missing nin? I told him that he's more of a brother to me than he was to you. I was so wrong when I told him that because he loved you more than any older brother would to their little brother, and then he told me that you were still young and innocent that you could still be lead to a misguided path so easily."

Sasuke was in deep thought thinking about Madara, he was the one that told him everything about the Senjus and the Uchiha and the truth behind the massacre. He looked at the blond with uncertain eyes, he couldn't find the right words to speak to him what he told him was something exactly that his brother will say.

"You know I was very shocked when I found out that all this time Itachi was really innocent and he was never a traitor to begin with, it's strange but I feel like he was testing me to prove myself to become worthy."

"Worthy for what?" asked the upset Sasuke.

"Worthy to be the one to save you from yourself, to save you from the darkness that you have come to embrace and even if you have attacked Konoha it is not too late to change Sasuke please stop this make your troops surrender and fall back there's no need to spill anymore blood."

Sasuke started laughing in amusement but with hint of evil in it" Naruto you have become so senile I guess it's the kind of thing to expect when a person like you becomes Hokage, you fool I won't do such thing this is a glorious day for me and no chance in hell I will let it go to waste I will continued to watch as the village of Konoha burns under the flames of revenge."

Naruto was still hurt he didn't wanted to believe this, but he still needed to try to get through to him before resigning to violence" Sasuke Itachi never wanted you to attack Konoha, this is exactly why he lied to you and kept the truth to himself to his grave. Even if he had to live the life of a traitor and suffered until the end he was still loyal to Konoha, he loved the village very much and by not telling you the truth he was protecting the village in his own way and it seems he knew you that well Sasuke. He knew you were going to planned to attack Konoha if you found out the truth, I didn't believe it when he told me on that day but now I know why he did what he had to do. In the end he really wanted to protect both Konoha and you the two things he cared a lot in this world, he chose me to be the one to protect you and save you from the darkness."

"And what makes you think that you knew Itachi better than me? He wasn't your brother he was MINE!" Sasuke said in a sneer.

"I didn't knew him that well but I was able to see what kind of person he was, didn't you knew Itachi that well Sasuke?"

The Uchiha stood quiet in thought, he started remembering Itachi in the past how nice and kind he was to him taking his role as older brother seriously always there for him. That is until the tragedy of the Uchiha clan massacre before he lost him forever, before he became the avenger of the clan before he went to his quest for power it was all of Konoha's fault that his life became a total hell. Itachi suffered because of THEM they were responsible for the death of the clan and the pain of his brother, he growled glaring at the blond Hokage who was looking at him with all of the sorrow in the world.

"You will never understand my pain Naruto its Konoha's fault that my life and Itachi's life was destroyed and ruined, he became a traitor while feeling guilt and regret and I become a power hungry avenger because of KONOHA! I will never forgive this village NEVER!"

The nineteen year old Hokage lowered his gaze for a moment" I'm sorry you feel that way Sasuke but I want to convince you that Itachi did what he did to protect the village and your life, he wanted you to continue doing his will in protecting Konoha not the other way around."

Sasuke finally had it he growled grabbing the hilt of Kusanagi and he activated his sharingan" why do I even bother? Talking to you is a waste of my time."

Gamabunta that had listened to whole conversation gazed at the Hokage on top of his head" **kid it's useless he won't listen to reason looks like we have no choice but to fight.**"

Naruto stood quiet no matter what he did he was always loyal to the past he remembered the words of his pink haired teammate and now his girlfriend for a year.

"_Naruto…please bring him back…bring Sasuke-kun back I tried everything I could to stopped him but I couldn't convince him to stay….please you're the only one who can bring him back…"_

_The twelve year old Naruto smiled at her while giving her a thumbs up" I promise you Sakura-chan I will bring him back no matter what that's a promise of the life time."_

_Sakura lowered her gaze as she continued to cry happy and grateful to hear that, now she knew that all this time Naruto understood her more than anyone and from now on she knew he was a true friend. _

Naruto was still quiet while Sasuke was grinning dying to fight him" it's time that I finished what I started back at the valley of the end, Naruto you're reign as Hokage ends today with you dead the rest of Konoha will fall easily my revenge will finally be complete."

Naruto gazed back at him with a fire burning in his cerulean eyes" Sasuke even if you find a way to kill me the people of Konoha will not be defeated, they will continue to fight and they will never give up because they are protected by the will of fire everyone will rise to fight for their love ones and their village."

"Oh please spare me the will of fire bullshit, just shut up so I can finally take the pleasure in killing you."

Naruto got into fighting stance as well as Gamabunta grabbing the hilt of his sword" Sasuke I promise Sakura-chan I was going to bring you back to Konoha and that's what I'm going to do, one way or the other." he looked at the toad boss" Gamabunta I want you to take care of the snake while I take care of Sasuke, after that I want you to leave I will handle Sasuke on my own this is my fight."

The toad boss boss nodded in agreement he didn't like the fact that his new master had to fight the Uchiha traitor on his own, but he knew that reasoning with him was impossible he has made up his mind.

"You and your promises when will you learn, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." The Uchiha vanished from the top of the giant snake's head.

Naruto jumped ahead clashing his kunai with his Kusanagi, they both clashed weapons while keeping eye contact with the other. Gamabunta charged at the giant snake with his sword while the snake use its fangs to attack, the toad boss sword pierced the top of the head of the snake making a loud cry as it vanished in a cloud of smoke Gamabunta gazed at his master one last time before vanishing. Naruto and Sasuke continued to clashed weapons and the Uchiha couldn't help but be amaze at his speed, the blond Hokage has manage to blocked every single blow he made.

"Not bad dobe looks like you have become faster since the last time I saw you, but that won't be enough everything has come down to this very moment and I'm not going to let you ruin it."

"Sasuke I will stop you and bring you back to the village it's a promise." he clashed his kunai with his sword only for Sasuke to continue his assault with Kusanagi.

The Uchiha growled" fool again with your promise didn't you hear me before I said that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

Naruto clashed again with Kusanagi not losing eye contact with the Uchiha" Sasuke I thought you knew me better than that, I never go back on my word because THAT'S MY NINJA WAY!"

Sasuke pushed him back creating a chidori in his right hand he shot his chidori sembon needles but Naruto was quicker as he made shadow clones to take the hit for him. Sasuke grinned although he was on the verge to kill him he couldn't help but be impressed by his tactic he needed to be careful the young man in front of him was no longer the same loudmouth idiot who used to be so weak, he activated his chidori Kusanagi and charged with his quick speed. Naruto used his mass shadow clone technique Sasuke was now surrounded by thousand of clone he only snorted as he used his chidori sembon to take them down, the Naruto clones got closer to him but he used his thousand birds current destroying more of the clones.

'He may have become strong but he's still the same fool as before, using those shadow clones to increase his numbers thinking he has a better chance of beating me'

He gasped seeing the Naruto clone army with rasengan in hand they charged at him but Sasuke summoned a long snake covering his whole body protecting him from the attacks. The snake was hit by the rasengans destroying it completely Sasuke jumped high in the air and made quick hand seals using his dragon flame technique. The rest of the Naruto clones were caught in the fire wave, he was grinning with his sharingan activated he could see where the real Naruto was located and he knew where he was already. The real Naruto threw a giant shuriken from one of his shadow clones that used a transformation jutsu, Sasuke used chidori destroying the shuriken in a cloud of smoke. Naruto has charged at him in a speed that matched his, they were now using taijutsu and so far they were both match equally. The fight continued with each throwing punches and kicks until Sasuke kept his distance from the blond Hokage, he panted while Naruto didn't seem to have broken a sweat yet.

'His taijutsu and ninjutsu is impressive, it's hard to admit but the dobe has really gotten strong I guess that leads me to used the one thing his weak against genjutsu' he grinned as the tomoes of his sharingan began spinning rapidly.

Naruto's eyes widened being caught in the genjutsu of Sasuke's sharingan, he quickly took Kusanagi ready to deliver the final blow. With Naruto distracted by the illusion he will finish him off, before he even charged at him he saw that Naruto was smirking at him like he was amuse by the genjutsu he cast on him.

"What's so funny dobe? Are you mocking me?" he growled.

Naruto chuckle" I don't know how to say this to you Sasuke but genjutsu won't work on me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Don't get cocky with me idiot just because you have become strong and you're now the Hokage." he sneered in anger.

"I'm not being cocky with you teme it's true what I say, you know it's very funny on that day three years ago when I met Itachi while on our mission to search for you he told me he gave me some of his power and he hoped that I didn't used it against you too bad for him that I had no choice but to used it against you Sasuke."

Sasuke was really upset he had no idea what the Hokage was talking about" what the hell do you mean by Itachi giving you his power, there's no way he will offered his power to a weakling like you." His voice was filled with anger and betrayal, feeling hurt why the heck would his older brother give power to someone that is not related by his blood.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke but its true, Itachi gave me this power in order to stop you he gave me the responsibility to be the one to save you from the darkness and bring you back to the rightful path where you belong."

"What kind of power did he give you?" Sasuke was feeling all kinds of emotions, hatred, betrayal and sorrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked the young Hokage" he gave me the ability to be immune to any kind of genjutsu, so in other words any genjutsu you cast on me using your sharingan will be useless against me and to think Itachi gave me the favor to be immune by the same type of ninja technique that I'm not good at."

The Uchiha growled letting his anger get the best of him" shut up! It doesn't matter I don't need genjutsu to beat you I have plenty of techniques to beat you."

Naruto never lose his focus staring at his opponent seriously like when he fought Pain" Sasuke whether you like it or not I'm taking you back to the village one way or the other."

"Shut up already with that, just give up already I don't want to be in this forsaken village I hate Konoha with every bit of my strength I will never like being here. The only thing I like about being in Konoha is the way it's burning to the ground by my own hand, someone like me knows how sweet revenge can really be." he gave an evil grin.

"I will never give up Sasuke and I won't repeat myself because I didn't ask for your opinion, I will take you back by force."

Sasuke snorted in annoyance" all this talk is making me so sick now DIE!" he made quick hand seals" FIRE RELEASE GRAND FIRE BALL!!!"

Sasuke shot a giant fire ball straight at Naruto, he grinned seeing the spot where the young Hokage stood, and it was destroyed and burned by the powerful fire ball. His sharingan eyes widened seeing that he was no longer there, now the blond Hokage was behind him Naruto was turning the opposite way from him.

"No more holding back Sasuke it's time that I take you seriously since you won't listen to reason anymore."

"Bullshit" was the only replied from the Uchiha not believing that he was holding back since the fight started, after all he was definitely not holding back on him.

Sasuke activated his thousand birds' technique hitting Naruto but he vanished in a cloud of smoke, the Uchiha gasped 'what that was a shadow clone when did he had the chance to summon one in the first place?'

Suddenly in a blink of an eye the real Naruto has appeared in front of him, Sasuke gasped at he was looking at the blond straight in the eyes but there was something wrong with his eyes. They were different they were now colored yellow with a straight black line in the pupil, he didn't know what it meant he knew when he was using the Kyuubi his eyes turned blood red but now he had no idea why his eyes were like that. Suddenly Sasuke felt something inside of him, it was triggered as soon as he looked into the eyes of the young Hokage he didn't want to believe it but it was true what he was feeling right now. It was fear, fear that it was true that Naruto was really holding back on him all for the sake of not hurting him too much. Naruto was no longer holding back he has activated his sage mode he has also used some of the Kyuubi's chakra to merge with his sage powers making another line crossed with the straight line, when he activated his sage mode taking the shape of a cross.

Sasuke finally snapped from his fear and launched a punch at Naruto hitting him straight in the face, but the young Hokage looked back at him without a single scratch on him like the punch didn't have any effect on him. He punched him again but Naruto caught his fist crushing his hand with his strength, Sasuke yelled in pain his strength was inhuman like he had the power of a thousand ninjas. With his free hand the young Hokage punched him sending him a few feet away, he charged at him and launched a barrage of punches and kicks too fast for Sasuke to block. Even with his sharingan activated he couldn't see his attacks, he was faster and stronger than before he knew it had to be the Kyuubi the one who's giving him this power. He was going to the same thing he did when he first met him in one of Orochimaru's hide outs, he used his sharingan to enter his mindscape and suppress the demon fox chakra it worked before and it can work again.

He used his sharingan but nothing happened he was staring at Naruto like it didn't work, the young Hokage in sage mode was looking at him like he had an idea what was going on.

Naruto smirked" Sasuke I hope you're not trying to enter my mind and suppress the fox's chakra like you did the last time we met because this time it won't work."

"What do you mean?" he asked in anger.

"I guess I forgot to tell you that having the power that Itachi gave me also negates the effect of your sharingan, so you can't cast genjutsus on me and you can't enter my mind you will have to face the fact that your sharingan is useless against me."

Sasuke growled letting his anger take over him how dare he insult his bloodline limit, he was going to make sure he pay dearly for his comment. He charged at him with chidori in hand only for his hand to get caught in Naruto's grasp, he gasped in shocked he felt déjà vu when he used chidori against Itachi the first time he met him since the massacre. Eventually the chidori vanished since he lost the concentration to focus his chakra on the technique Naruto was staring at him with the most serious expression he has ever seen in the blond Hokage.

"Damn you Naruto, the only reason you're this strong it's because of that damn demon fox."

"I beg to differed Sasuke I have become this strong because of the results from my intense training that also includes training for a whole year at Mt. Myobokuzan in senjutsu training and the only motivation I have to train is my friends and the will to protect them and Konoha, you're also part of my motivation to bring you back to the village."

"Enough with that crap I told you I don't have the slightest interest in coming back to this hell of a village." he sneered activating his thousand birds current hitting Naruto but he didn't even flinched by the electrical attack.

"What the hell why aren't you affected by my thousand birds current?"

The young Hokage stared at him ready to attack again" when I'm in sage mode my defense, strength and speed is increase ten folds so you're little chidori body attack doesn't affect me at all."

The Uchiha was outrage at this 'damn how can this be why has he become so strong?'

"I'm going to give you one last chance Sasuke called off your men and surrender."

"NEVER!!!" Sasuke shouted in rage" I will never surrender everything I have worked so much and prepared has been for this very moment, the fall of Konoha is my dream I will not lose to you Naruto."

The young Hokage sighed" then you leave me no choice Sasuke but I will have to force you to surrender."

With that said he punched the Uchiha sending him far away from the burning Hokage tower, Sasuke slowly got up but he was caught by Naruto's barrage of attacks. He summoned his shadow clones and they kicked him upward, the real Naruto went in the air and kicked him three times sending him back to the ground. After using his Uzumaki Naruto combo Sasuke was slowly getting up again barely able to stand up, he was bleeding while coughing blood he shook his head he didn't meant to hit him so hard but he has to knock some sense into him.

"Sasuke that's enough" Naruto said" you have put up a good fight but please stop this right now, this madness has to end I don't want to do something I will regret for the rest of my life please reconsider called off your men and surrender."

Sasuke coughed more blood" no I will not surrender I'd rather DIE!" he then activated his magenkyou sharingan his three tomoes turning into the shape of a pentagon" DIE NARUTO AMATERASU!!!"

Naruto gasped as he saw the large wave of black fire heading straight at him, he was caught in the blast while Sasuke was grinning finally happy that he has gotten rid of the Hokage and his formal friend. He never saw it coming when he saw a yellow blur passed him, he was hit by rasengan sending him hit a wall. Naruto saw the ground where used to be filled by the black flames, it wasn't eh first time he has witness the technique known as Amaterasu he saw it when Itachi used it to break free from Jiraiya's toad stomach years ago. He then looked at the spot where Sasuke lay he was injure with a lot of bruises and wounds, his body was almost covered in blood. It really pained him to see his best friend lying there he went to him hoping that it was over there was no way he could go on fighting with his injuries.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I really am, you never deserve any of this and that's why I feel sorry for you my friend my brother."

"Shut up I don't want to hear you, just like I told you back at the valley of the end you will never understand what it's like to lose your whole family since you were all alone from the beginning."

"And I will tell you like I did back then that to me you were my first true friend and my first bond, because of that I will never abandoned you I will always be there for you teme."

"You're such a fool Naruto" he continued as he coughed more blood while he was grinning in his mind having one last trick at his sleeve.

Naruto was still looking at him gazing at his injuries if they weren't treated immediately it could become fatal for the Uchiha, he didn't notice some movement a few feet behind him. Suddenly a Sasuke shadow clone charging chidori was ready to fire it straight at the young Hokage, finally he was going to killed the sixth Hokage and with his death Konoha's downfall is at hand.

Naruto was puzzle to Sasuke's facial expression" what's wrong Sasuke? I guess I will have to take you to Sakura-chan to heal your wounds."

Sasuke grinned evilly seeing his shadow clone with chidori running to him" it's over Naruto I WIN DIE!!!"

The blond Hokage has reacted quickly and he jump out of the way dodging the chidori, Sasuke gasped in shock as his clone hit him with his own attack screaming in agony. The chidori has pierced his heart making him coughed more blood, Naruto saw what happened and he was too shocked to do anything. He stood still from the shock as he watched at the horrible sight, he managed to dodge the attack from Sasuke's shadow clone but he ended up hitting the real Sasuke with the chidori. The shadow clone vanished as soon as the attack collided with the original, Sasuke was in extreme pain and he didn't know if he was going to live after receiving such a wound. Finally Naruto got back to normal and went to his side shock and horror filled in his face, he tried to check on him but he was too injure to do anything and worst of all it was his fault that his best friend got hurt.

"Sasuke." he said in shock as tears were forming at the corner of his eyes" damn it I'm so sorry you got hurt damn it was my fault this happened to you."

Despite his condition the Uchiha only chuckle" shut up you idiot it wasn't your fault……it was mine for planning that attack."

Naruto was about to carry him and bring him to the hospital until he heard voices coming from the distance.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto looked the other way to see four ninjas heading his way three of them were his girlfriend Sakura along with Neji and Shikamaru all were wearing their jounin uniforms. The fourth person was the blue haired jounin Konan who looked very concern for the situation her Hokage was in. After Nagato died from blood loss and chakra exhaustion while fighting Naruto she has decided to leave Akatsuki since the only reason she was in the organization in the first place was because for the sake of her dear friend Nagato. Now that he was gone not wanting to continue living since her two most dear friends were gone and have left her, she was about to kill herself until Naruto stopped her on that day three years ago. His words reached out to her and he has convinced her to continued living for the sake of both Yahiko and Nagato, she was so moved by Naruto's words that she has decided joined up with Konoha and she has become one of Naruto's most loyal and trusted companions.

The four went to him while Sakura embraced her boyfriend tightly worry sick for him, she knew he was fighting their formal teammate and she was desperate to finish with the rest of Sasuke's forces so she can finally be at his side.

Naruto broke the hug while she was still concern for him" Naruto-kun are you all right do you have any injuries?"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan but please heal Sasuke he's in bad shape."

The four saw next to Naruto finally noticing the fallen Uchiha, Sakura gasped and when to him to treat his wounds while Naruto went to the rest of the group.

"What do you guys have to report about the battle?"

Konan was the one to answered for the rest" Hokage-sama the enemy forces have finally been taken care of some of them have fled while others were killed, also the Akatsuki Kisame was killed in the fight thanks to the efforts of Aburame Shino Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata."

"That's not all but the members of Sasuke's team were also killed, Gai sensei and Lee defeated that guy with the curse seal, and Neji defeated that guy that could turned his whole body into water." Shikamaru said.

"What about the girl with the glasses?" asked the blond Hokage remembering that there was a girl in Sasuke's team Hawk.

The Nara raised an eyebrow in an obvious matter" what do you think? Sakura defeated her with just one punch she was the weakest of the team with no fighting skills at all."

Naruto sighed in relief he can finally be at peace now that the battle has ended" everyone is all right now I'm so glad." he went back to Sakura's side who seems to have done healing Sasuke she didn't have no noticeable expression on her face" Sakura-chan since you have already treated Sasuke's wounds I guess we should take him to the hospital now."

The pink haired medic jounin stood quiet while her boyfriend went closer to her" Sakura-chan what's wrong?"

That's when notice the tears that were falling from her jade eyes he immediately became worry" Sakura-chan what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

By now the three jounins went to them not knowing what was going on, Sakura looked at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes" Naruto-kun….I don't know how to say this….but it's too late to save Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stiffened hearing that not believing it one bit" what are you talking about Sakura-chan I thought you healed his wounds."

"Naruto-kun listen to me I'm sorry but it's too late there's nothing I can do to help Sasuke-kun." She said with more tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto growled in frustration" what the hell are you talking about Sakura-chan you're the best damn medic in Konoha and in the five nations, you even surpassed granny Tsunade so why are you telling me that there's nothing you can do to save him? You can't let Sasuke die he has to be all right."

"Don't you think I know that?" she said desperate raising her voice a bit" don't you think I know that, of course I don't want him to die but it's too late his injuries are beyond critical and he's being hit in six vital organs there's nothing I can do to save him. Even if you used the flying thunder god technique to bring him to the hospital in seconds it won't make a difference, he doesn't have too much time left I can only guess that he only has a couple of minutes left."

"NO!" shouted the desperate Naruto tears falling from his eyes" this can't be happening this just can't happen he can't die he can't, please Sakura-chan do something we can't lose him we can't."

"Naruto-kun I'm so sorry I really am but there's nothing that we can do to save him, trust me if there was a way for me to save him I would've done it already but there isn't not even the best medic would be able to heal of his injuries."

"So the only thing we can do is to wait and watch him die is that it Sakura-chan?" he looked at his pink haired girlfriend who still had tears in her eyes juts like him.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Sakura said softly as she began to sob silently.

Shikamaru, Neji and Konan stood quiet nothing they could say will make a difference to help their two friends. Shikamaru and Neji knew about the powerful bond of friendship Naruto and Sakura had for Sasuke, from when they were part of team seven to right now. Konan was watching the whole thing with pity in her blue eyes, this reminded her to that horrible rainy night at the hidden rain village. The day that they were betrayed by the leader of rain Hanzo joining forces with Danzou and made Yahiko and Nagato to fight to the death in order to save her, Yahiko ended killing himself so that she was safe. She hated herself for being so weak back then. The pain she felt on that day it was the same pain Naruto and Sakura were feeling, the pain of losing a friend a teammate.

Suddenly they heard weak chuckle coming from Sasuke" so I'm going to die after all eh?"

They looked at him while Naruto and Sakura were still crying, he only chuckle at the sight" what's wrong with you two? Why are you even bothering to shed any tears for me after everything I have done, you should be happy that I'm going to die."

"Don't you dare say that you idiot, you are our friend and no matter what you have done you will always be our friend and a member of team seven." Naruto said with more tears falling from his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun you will always be our friend and teammate, after all you had your reasons to leave the village they were fair and just." Sakura said sobbing with her boyfriend.

He chuckled again" that's funny coming from you Sakura I was the one that left you crying on a bench."

"It's all right Sasuke-kun I don't hate you for doing that to me not anymore."

Sasuke coughed more blood while gazing at his two friends" where's Kakashi?"

The two ninjas looked at each other before looking back at him" Sasuke Kakashi sensei is dead, he died three years ago when Pain attacked the village." Naruto said.

"I see I'm sorry" the Uchiha said softly" I wish he was still here, I never called him sensei before I feel like it was the right thing to do to called him that before I die" tears started falling from his onyx eyes gazing at his two formal teammates" Naruto Sakura I'm really sorry for everything I did I know very well that what I did was wrong but I couldn't help it, revenge is the only thing I have learned in my entire life I feel like it was the only thing that kept me alive it was my only reason to live."

"My whole life was nothing but a mistake it had no meaning and no purpose but to have revenge, even if I knew that revenge will never bring me any happiness. I hate myself so much I have asked myself so many times why me, why did I have to be born as an Uchiha I hate my life so much revenge has brought me nothing but pain and misery it cost me everything I considered precious to me my loyalty to the village and my friends."

Naruto and Sakura continued to shed their tears for their friend hearing his painful confession, slowly Sasuke reached his hand to them which they took it was the last thing they could do for him.

"I was nothing but a pawn of fate why couldn't I have being normal like everyone else?"

"Fate has nothing to do with it" Neji finally spoke" fate is something that we control and we make it happen with our own hands."

Sasuke chuckle hearing the Hyuga's comment" you really have change Neji I never thought I will ever hear you stand up against fate like that."

"It was Naruto the one who taught me that." he said with a small smile.

The Uchiha smirked" of course you're the one who change people for the better you have truly become a worthy Hokage dobe, you know I couldn't be any prouder of you Naruto and you too Sakura you've become quite a kunoichi you're no longer a burden not anymore."

He started coughing more blood than normal both Naruto and Sakura gasped trying to help him but it was futile he was about to reached the end of the line, Sakura knew it well he probably had another minute to go or so.

"Sasuke that's enough, stop talking too much already." Naruto said still couldn't believe that his best friend was going to die.

"Don't be such an idiot Naruto I'm still going to die even if I don't talk at least let me say my last words dobe, Naruto Sakura thank you for everything for being my friends I couldn't be any happier to have you two as part of the genin team and I will always cherished and treasured all the memories we shared thank you."

"We will never forget you either Sasuke-kun." Sakura said between sobs.

"Naruto keep working hard and continued to rule Konoha like a true Hokage okay?" he saw the blond nodding his head while more tears fell from his eyes" never give up no matter what believe it" he smile as he coughed more blood and he finally felt it the end was finally coming he could barely kept his eyes open.

He gave a true heartwarming smile" I wonder if I'm going to see everyone on the other side? Will I see mom and dad and Itachi? Yeah that will be great, but somehow I have a feeling that's not going to happen where I'm going it's not a pleasant place at all I'm going to pay for my sins" he coughed blood he couldn't kept his eyes open any more he felt death taking him, he never erased his smile at his two friends" Naruto Sakura I love you very much….farewell my dear friends…."

They gasped as they saw Sasuke closing his eyes his body felt limp and he was no longer breathing, he had no life and his soul left his body it has happened Uchiha Sasuke has died. Naruto and Sakura sobbed hard at the loss of their friend and teammate, Naruto has learned to control his emotions to prevent anymore incidents with the Kyuubi but he was still heartbroken at the death of his best friend. Sakura only leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder in a conform matter, they have lost one of their most precious and wonderful friends who walked a dark path of hatred, lies and betrayal the path of the avenger. Konan, Neji and Shikamaru watched the whole scene with sorrow on their eyes but not as devastating as their Hokage and the pink haired medic jounin.

"I hate to be the one to say the bad news but they are still members of Akatsuki around Zetsu and Madara are still alive, they could be back with another army before we know it." Konan said.

"It's all right we'll be ready for them they won't stand a chance believe it" Naruto said.

Shikamaru walked slowly to Naruto's side gazing at the dead body of the Uchiha" what should we do with his body?" although he already knew what Naruto was planning to do with Sasuke's body.

"Were going to held an honorable funeral for him it's the least we could do, let us not forget that Sasuke lived a hard and twisted life because of the lies and corruption of the Konoha council and because of the pride and mistrust of the Senju clan. From this day on Uchiha Sasuke will be remember as an true shinobi of Konoha, those who oppose my decision will get arrested and throw in jail and they will have to eat nothing but ramen."

They chuckle at their Hokage's light humor pretty soon ANBU came to checked on their Hokage, a few minutes later they covered Sasuke's body with a long white sheet. He eventually was taken to the morgue where all the dead people come so it can be prepared for the ceremony of the funeral. His funeral was held by the Hokage making a lot of the villagers to attempt, even if much of the people weren't happy in the least to come to a funeral for a traitor who was responsible for the destruction of the village. However Naruto's law made it clear that they have to attempt the funeral or they will end up in jail eating ramen until the Hokage said so. And just like the sixth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto said from this day on Sasuke was treated as an honorable shinobi of the hidden leaf village of Konoha, no one was ever going to forget him.

(Location: unknown)

Deep silence, pitch black darkness that was where Sasuke was surrounded, there was nothing around but complete darkness. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the blackness that was surrounding him the darkness was so thick and strong that he couldn't even see his body. For a moment he started thinking what happened before he remembered the last thing he saw before he arrived at this dark place, he has died next to his two friends. Since he was dead the dark place must mean he was now part of the afterlife his soul living forever to be here, however he couldn't help but feel relaxed and yet too calm to be on the other side and for once he was having some peace of mind something he has never had when he was still alive.

He chuckle in amusement" I thought hell was going to be a place to truly be afraid of, but this isn't so bad after all I think I could get used to this place being dead is not as bad as I thought."

"You're not dead yet but you're about to cross over to the other side." a deep voice said.

"Huh who's there?" he started looking at every direction but it was all the same" where are you?"

"Relax Sasuke I am not here to torment you for the mistakes you committed in your life time."

"Really is that so?" he raised an eyebrow not believing the deep creepy voice" look if you want to torture me then go ahead and get it over with, let's begin my punishment for all eternity."

"I said I am not here to torment you in any matter I am not the dark lord so relax and calm down, I am a higher being in the afterlife that watches over the living in their daily lives and I must say Sasuke that you are one of the few humans that has gotten my attention after so many years."

"Okay?" he said still not feeling so sure about this" is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

The deep voice chuckle" well it could be a good thing for you depending on your answer."

"Can you get to the point already?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Of course you see Sasuke I have been watching you for a very long time ever since you were born and brought to the world of the living and I have realize that you're entire life has been nothing but a mistake a façade nothing else."

"No you think" he said still annoyed.

"Don't be rude now as I was saying your life was turned upside down because of the mistakes done by humans it is one of the many flaws that humans made all because of their imperfection as living beings."

Sasuke was still annoyed he felt a headache coming on" can you say that in term that I can understand it clearly?"

"Certainly humans are not perfect creatures even with their abilities to communicate with one another perfectly they are still capable of making mistakes, there will always be conflicts that will separate them from the others species making them the inferior species."

Sasuke nodded finally understanding something" okay I think I get what you're trying to say but what does this has to do with me?"

"I will get to that eventually let me explain to you my point with your case, look at the conflict between the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan although they were equally strong they had their flaws and their mistakes. Their pride their sense of superiority is what leaded them to distrust one another eventually leading to the Uchiha clan to be isolated from the village of Konoha, that's what lead for the Uchiha to formed the rebellion against the village and thus leading to the Uchiha clan massacre and finally the beginning of your quest for power and dream of revenge."

Sasuke growled" it was the Senjus fault if they would have trusted the Uchiha more nothing like this would've happened in the first place."

"Are you sure it was their fault because I recalled there was someone else who had the biggest blame of all, I believe you know who he is."

Sasuke's eyes widened in realization knowing who the person the voice was talking about was" Madara."

"Exactly the leader and founder of the Uchiha clan he was the one that started the big conflict between the two clans."

"Of course it makes sense Madara didn't wanted the Uchiha to joined up with the Senju even if he agreed to have a temporary truce, but the reason Madara left Konoha is because he didn't got the position of the first Hokage instead it was the leader of the Senju clan who got the position Senju Hashirama. Madara was upset that he didn't got the title he tried to convinced the rest of the Uchiha clan to joined him in turning against the Senjus, but no one from the Uchiha give him support they abandoned him, so he left the village on his own because he was hurt and betrayed he lost the position of becoming the first Hokage and he lost his clan he ended up….all alone."

He heard the voice chuckling in amusement he growled" what's so funny?"

"You knew all of this all along and yet you didn't do a thing to turned against it, you chose to joined Madara so you could follow in his footsteps in taking revenge on Konoha."

"Yeah I knew that my intentions were evil but there was nothing I could do I was so angry when I found out the truth behind the massacre, I couldn't help it…"

"Revenge is the only thing you've known in your entire life "the voice finished for him"I know I watched you when you told Naruto."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before speaking again he wanted to get to the bottom of this" all right no more lecturing me of the past that is done and gone forever I am dead, now I want you to tell me what do you want with me?"

"Yes I think it's time that I tell you my intentions with you, Uchiha Sasuke I have an offer for you."

"An offer?" he asked with no interest.

"Yes how would you like to have a second chance at life?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock" w….what do you mean?"

"You heard me I can give you a second chance to live again and build your life the right way following the right path."

The Uchiha was still shocked at the words he just heard" c….can you do that?"

"Yes I can however the decision is up to you whether you want to or not."

"Yes!" he said without thinking about it" I will like to have that second chance, if it means I can correct all of my mistakes then so beat it I will gladly take that chance." he felt so happy he was going to have another chance to do the right thing and be with his friends again with Naruto and Sakura, he was going back to Konoha again.

"If that's your decision then fine but I must warn you, I guess I should've told you this first there's a catch."

Sasuke became annoyed again" a catch you should've said it sooner."

"That's what I said but anyway the catch is that I can't send you back to Konoha."

"What what do you mean you can't send me back to Konoha? You told me you will give me a second chance."

"Yes I did but I can't send you back to the world or even the time line where Konoha and the five shinobi nations exists, you have to realize that you died in that world in that time I can't send you back there its beyond my power to do that."

Sasuke growled in anger" damn it you should've told me about this in the first place, what's the point of having a second chance if I can't return to the place where my friends are?"

"I am sorry for that Sasuke but I can still grant you that second chance so what's it going to be?"

"I don't know what to do now, there's no point in having a second chance now." he said in a depressed tone he was really looking forward in seeing Naruto and Sakura again.

"Are you sure either is that or spend eternity in hell, think about it humans like you don't get this chance to escape the fiery pits of the underworld and live again."

"I think hell is more appropriate for me." he muttered.

"If you say so..."

"WAIT!" he shouted desperate" no wait I was just kidding I didn't mean it I'm sorry."

He didn't got a response from the deep voice he started to get worry.

"Hey are you there?"

No answer.

"Come on this isn't funny are you still here?"

Still no answer

"Oh damn it look what I did now that voice is gone and now I'm going to burned in hell forever shit! Great job Sasuke damn why do I always have the ability to fucked things up I'm worst than Naruto at screwing up."

"Haha just kidding I'm still here."

Sasuke's left eye started twitching in annoyance" that was not funny."

"It wasn't funny for you but it was for me you should've seen the look in your face it was priceless."

The Uchiha growled" are you going to give me the second chance yes or no?"

"Calm down Sasuke yes I will do it but let me tell you since you already know that I won't be sending you back to Konoha, however I will be sending you to another place in another time your second chance and your new life for redemption will be back to the past."

"What do you mean by that?"

He never got his answer because his whole body vanished from the dark abyss.

To be continued

Hey I finally finish the first chapter of my new Naruto/Tenchu crossover and my first Sasuke story, now as for the time line thing. I think Kishimoto once said that Naruto's time line was in a apocalyptic future whether it's true or not I'm going to leave it like that, there will be couples in this story I am still thinking what they will be. I'm also thinking from which part of the Tenchu saga I should begin maybe from the first Tenchu game saga, I don't know yet but hopefully I will decided. Please review now I'm going to continue with the New Avenger farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: A new life a new world: back in the past


	2. A new life a new world: back in the past

Chapter 2 A new life a new world: back in the past

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Tenchu just some games of the series and this story.

**Authors Notes: this chapter contains a lemon so you've been warned, but anyway this story is already rated M because of the violence but I might add more lemons in the future if I feel like it. Remember to review now on with the chapter. **

'' this means thoughts.

(Location: unknown)

Sasuke appeared in a white light falling to the ground, he growled for not landing in a safe landing he slowly got up to find out where he was. The last thing he remember was talking to the mysterious voice claiming that he was going to give him a second chance at life, he didn't believe to be true but judging where he was it seems he was alive and well. He looked around and he was in some kind of bamboo forest which he was not familiar with, when he was with Orochimaru he has travel to a couple of places in the five ninja nations and he doesn't remember this bamboo forest making him believe that wherever he is he was no longer in the five ninja nations. He remembered what the voice told him that he could only bring him back to another world to start his second chance at life he even thought why he agreed to do this when he wasn't going to see any of his friends again. He already miss his friends Naruto, Sakura and everyone else in Konoha, the fact that he was never going to see them again brought a big pain in his heart.

This wasn't what he wanted he wanted to have a second chance at life returning to Konoha and fixed all of the mistakes of his past done by taking his path of vengeance, then again he could also be burning in the depths of hell for his sins. Nevertheless he wasn't going to be ungrateful he was given a second chance and he wasn't going to throw it away, it was time to turn a new leaf and start living a new honest and peaceful life in this new world. He notice that he was wearing his usual sound uniform his sword Kusanagi was strap on his back like usual, he was also wearing his Akatsuki cloak he knew he wasn't going to need this cloak here wherever he was. He gazed at the sky and the sun was shining brightly, somehow he got the feeling that maybe this was place for him to be to forget all about his past mistakes and his horrible past. He smiled feeling happy in a long time he never got a chance to thank whoever gave him this chance to start his life he was very grateful now.

'This is a new beginning for me it's time to start having a peaceful life without having the burden of my past and my mistakes bothering me.' he gazed once again at the sun and the sky.

"Can you hear me Uchiha Sasuke?" a deep voice said.

The Uchiha grabbed the hilt of Kusanagi looking around." who's' there? Show yourself!"

"Relax Sasuke it's me the one who sent you here."

The Uchiha frowned." you…..what do you want? Don't tell me you have second thoughts now and you want to send me to hell."

"No it's nothing of the sort I just need to tell you about this world where I have sent you, or should I say when I have sent you."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke this might be of a shock to you but I have sent you back to the past, four hundred years in the past to be exact."

"WHAT?!" came the shocking replied from the Uchiha." so nothing from my previous life in the future exist here?"

"Exactly I have sent you to ancient Japan in the feudal era 1623 if I'm not mistaken, so the formation of the five elemental countries the hidden ninja villages doesn't exist in this time line."

"Unbelievable." he muttered rubbing his forehead." four hundred years in the past, Japan is that the name of this place?"

"The name of this country to be exact the feudal era is one of the eras events where the revolutions and wars takes place to change the history and way of living of the Japanese people, most of the people who are wealthy are owners of lands they are the ones in charge of the law and are always trying to take over new vast of lands in a attempt to acquire power. So therefore, constant wars rage on in order to conquer other lands in the country."

"Thanks for the history lesson but I already know most of this." Sasuke said irritated." The owners of the lands are daimyo it's the same from the future this time line government is similar with the future of the five countries, I guess in four hundred years it was the same rule and style I'm not surprise at all they have war just like in the future."

"Glad that you know a little of the feudal era but I have another important thing to tell you, your bloodline limit and your techniques are gone in this time line."

"What?!" Sasuke was shocked again." what do you mean? Are you saying I can't use any of my jutsus and my sharingan?"

"Precisely you have to understand that this is the past, the origin of chakra and the development of ninjutsus as well as genjutsu haven't being discovered yet most of the ninjas in this era are experts in stealth espionage and stealth killing."

The Uchiha frowned." I thought you were going to send me to a place where I can have a peaceful life, not a time where war was inevitable and killing was so frequent."

"Well this is the only place suited for you Sasuke it's the perfect place for you to have your second chance at life, you will have to find a way to redeem yourself from all your past sins from the future here."

"I don't think this is the right place for me." He quickly unsheathed Kusanagi and vanished cutting four bamboo tress in a quick movement invisible to the human eye he sheathed his sword back." at least I still have my sword skills and my speed."

"Yes I figure that you will need your taijutsu skills and your sword skills to survive in this time era, you will have to find a way for you to fight for those who have become precious to you."

He snorted." here I don't think so, my precious friends are in the future not here."

"Maybe you will find new ones here, I'm afraid time is up for me I have to go I won't be able to talk to you again from here on you will be on your own."

"I always pretended I was always on my own but I really wasn't." he said solemnly thinking of team seven and the good times he shared with his friends, but now that was all gone forever.

Then he noticed that he was still wearing his Akatsuki cloak, why was he still wearing this? An organization that didn't even existed in this time line. It was also a mistake to join the organization in the first place, there was no need for him to be wearing the cloak with red clouds designs anymore this new world and time was his new home now whether he likes it or not. He has also promised himself to follow the right path this time and he was going to have a peaceful life, although he had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy here in the past. He took off the cloak and sliced it up in pieces with Kusanagi, soon the Akatsuki cloak was now shred to pieces it was as a sign that he has left from the dark path he took in his other life in the future.

By now he figured that the voice was gone so he finally started walking out from the bamboo forest heading to explore the feudal era, the place where his new home is. Minutes later he walked out of the forest and he was now staring at an open road, he had no place in particular to go since he was exploring so he took his time walking looking at the beautiful landscape of Japan. The sun, the mountains and the river the vegetation, it was more attractive and beautiful than the landscapes from the five countries put together maybe he was going to like being here after all. As he walked the open road he couldn't stop thinking about his past life, Konoha team seven his brother Itachi, his family and the Uchiha clan the things that were so important to him. He had to face the fact that it was all gone and he was never going to see any of them ever again, now he had to focus on his new life but he knew one thing for sure he was never going to forget any of them for as long as he was alive in this time line.

(Time skip: hours later)

After walking for hours and enjoying the nice landscape he was now looking at a village, the houses had some of the same arquitecture style from the houses of Konoha however they weren't exactly the same at all just a slight resemblance. They looked more primitive although he was in the past so he wasn't surprise, as he walks towards the village he has taken notice at some of the people. Most of them were wearing clothes that were also resemblance to the ones villagers from Konoha wear, which it was difficult for him to not forget about his old friends as long as he was in this time line. There were some people that had swords with them most of them were staring at him especially at the sword he had strapped on his back. The Uchiha paid no attention to them but he has notice that they all had the same characteristics alike they all had raven hair and eyes the same with the women, meaning he was going to fit in this world after all. He chuckle for a moment thinking if Naruto and Sakura were here, they would probably execute them for having hair color eyes not matching theirs they would think they were demons of the sort.

Most of the villagers were just doing their usual while others were busy selling their products like vegetables, sake and others stuff more. He passed by a large wooden cage with young women inside, they looked like they were prisoners and all of them were wearing kimonos. Sasuke knew that these women were being kept against their will just by looking at their faces, filled with sorrow and desperation they all looked like they wanted to die. However he knew that there was nothing that he could do, he just arrived here and he couldn't get himself in trouble. For now he ignore the sight and growled in his mind, how could he live his second chance at living when he couldn't help people that were around him it angers him a lot.

As he left the place someone grabbed his sleeve getting his attention to see an older man smiling at him like he wanted something from him." yes?" he said in his usual tone.

"Hey buddy see anything you like?" the man pointed to the cage filled with young women.

The Uchiha gazed at him like he didn't' like him already." no."

"Come on how come you're not interested in these fine specimens, they are fresh a lot of them are virgins nonetheless they will give you a very good time." he chuckle slightly.

Sasuke was now keeping his gaze at him anger entering his system." are you the one in charge of this….business?"

"That's right pal I only offer to you the best women who knows how to please any men in bed, how about if I offered you one of my best works?"

Now Sasuke knew that this guy was in charge of a business of women force to become prostitutes and sell their bodies for money, money that will go straight to him. He felt hatred towards this man, it resembles the same hatred when he witnessed the death of his clan at the hands of Itachi, and he took a quick glance at some of the women. Some had tears in their eyes obviously ashamed of doing something so immoral and disgusting making love to a complete stranger for money. Sasuke already hated this man even if he didn't know his name, what kind of person will make such a disgrace of himself and create such a disgusting type of work. Right now the Uchiha was trying everything he can to control himself and not do anything that he will enjoy later, for instance killing him the thought was very tempting indeed.

He wanted to cut him in half with Kusanagi, cut his head off and then cut him in tiny pieces because his existence was nothing he was lower than trash for doing such a business. Instead he only looked back at him with a serious expression hiding his anger and the urge to stab him until he gets tire.

"I'm not interested."

"Huh what?" the man was confuse but he still chuckle." you don't mean that, look at that girl over there the one with the yellow kimono, that girl over there has an amazing body trust me buddy you will love fucking her all night long she has a nice ass and a pair of tits that you will never get tire of watching."

"I said I'm not interested." Sasuke said holding his anger.

"Don't be stubborn everyone loves to have some fun with a fine lady for just one day or night and I'm offering you a nice deal with one of my best girls, oh did I forgot to mention to you that she loves to get cum at that's right you cum on her tits or in her face any part of her body she will just lick it off she really loves to eat a man's seed."

The man gasped as Sasuke was now giving him probably the most killer glare he has ever shown to anyone not even to his brother, but he needed to be careful he knew he couldn't make a scene in front of the villagers passing by especially in his first day in this world. He needed to stay out of trouble since he was going to live following the right path, no matter how much he wants to kill this guy he couldn't do it even if he felt sorry for all of the women being held prisoners by the bastard.

"I already told you that I'm not interested didn't you heard me the first time? I am busy and I have places to go." his tone was deadly serious.

The prostitutes owner backed away from the angry Uchiha while nodding." o….okay buddy….sure all right I understand." he gulp feeling scare, he felt like shitting his pants.

Sasuke didn't said another word as he continued walking leaving the whore house and the man, the owner was gazing at him with a scare look on his face. 'that look in his eyes he looked like he was ready to kill, what an asshole not having time to have sex with one of my girls everyone has time to have fun with a girl every once in a while.'

Sasuke was finally glad that he left that bastard with the whore house, to think the government actually let people like him used women to get him money by sleeping with every man they come across, he regretted not killing him but it was better than gaining attention from the rest of the villagers and earned a bad reputation. He has reached a food stand where they sell dango and dumplings, just as he looked at the food his stomach reacted by growling. He groaned in annoyance he was hungry the only problem is that he didn't have any money, looks like he won't be eating after all. He left the restaurant ignoring the wonderful smell of the dumplings and the dango so that his stomach will remain calm he walked until reaching a corner where they were a couple of guys with swords.

He had a bad feeling about this there was something about those men suddenly he started hearing voices coming from the swordsmen and another voice which belongs to a woman, he leaned at the edge of the corner so he could listen to the conversation.

"Please stop it."

"Forget it you look too good to eat."

"Yeah were going to have some fun with her." one of the swordsmen said not taking his eyes off the woman's body.

"Please let me go!"

The man grabbed her roughly." shut up you're coming with us, boys we have found some entertainment for tonight."

"Or maybe we can used her for sword practices, it's been a while since we have used our swords if we don't use them they will start to get rusty we can't let that happen."

The leader of the gang gave an evil grin." I got a better idea how about both."

They started cheering while the woman had tears in her eyes she was struggling to break free from the leader's grasp." no please don't I don't want to die."

"Oh don't worry were going to give you some pleasure before we kill you isn't that right boys?"

They all nodded while she was still sobbing, the leader took her as they started to leave. Meanwhile Sasuke was pissed he couldn't believe they were planning in raping an innocent villager and then have her kill, looks like this time line was a lot hard and crueler than his future. However he wasn't going to stand and not let them have their way with her.

'Bastards all of them.' he growled as he went to them stopping them in their tracks.

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the group said.

"Let her go." was the Uchiha's reply.

The men started chuckling at his comment while the leader just shook his head." look don't try and play hero whoever you are, just run along wherever you came from."

"I said let her go now!" his tone was dead serious.

The woman was still struggling gazing at the brave man who has come to rescue her while the swordsmen weren't happy with his comment.

"I'm warning you leave right now before we kill you." the leader said in a serious tone.

Sasuke grinned." oh really you will kill me, I don't see that happening you all look like a bunch of weaklings to me."

"What was that?" one of the swordsmen said getting upset.

"What the hell? Do you have a death wish or something?" another swordsman said.

The leader snorted at his attitude." cocky bastard if you really want to save the girl that badly then you will have to go through us."

The swordsmen grinned unsheathed their swords while Sasuke was standing still like it didn't matter to him, one of the swordsmen raised an eyebrow." hey aren't you going to use your sword?" he was gazing at his sword strapped on his back.

The Uchiha grinned." I don't need it to handle weaklings like you."

The leader growled in anger while the four swordsmen next to him were also angry at him for his comment." I had about enough of your cocky arrogance KILL HIM!!!"

The swordsmen charged at him as Sasuke vanish from sight less than a second one swordsman was punched in the stomach another was kicked in the face sending him to the ground. The other two charged at him but they were both knocked down before they got the chance to strike with their swords, the leader was shocked along with the young woman at what he just witnessed. In less than five seconds Sasuke has taken care of the four swordsmen without using his sword, he growled as he threw away he let go of the woman making her fall to the ground.

He unsheathed his own katana feeling fear in his heart against the Uchiha." fine I'll take you on myself." however he never got the chance to even attack as Sasuke vanished and reappeared again in front of him, he grabbed him by his collar lifting him up a few feet off the ground.

Sasuke glared at him." take your men and leave and don't bother coming here again to try and capture woman so you could rape them, because next time I will use my sword and you will all die."

The leader nodded in pure of fear showing his true colors as a coward, he left running for his life leaving his men who were still unconscious because of the Uchiha's attack. Sasuke shook his head in shame at the leader abandoning his men he was truly a coward indeed, his onyx eyes finally gaze at the woman he just saved. She seems to be in her early twenties her hair was tied in a single bun and she wearing a light blue kimono and hazel sandals, he never noticed that she was blushing ever since he beat up the swordsmen.

"Are you all right?" asked the Uchiha with a hint of concern.

The young woman nodded." yes I am now thank you very much for saving me I am in your debt sir."

"You have to be careful where you walk, you never know when you will meet bastards like these guys." Sasuke pointed to the unconscious swordsmen.

"I know but I won't have a problem if they are men like you who would risk their lives to save a person in danger." she giggled while bowing to him." I'm Megumi Hakarashi Megumi please to meet you."

"Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke." he gave her a small bow not used to introducing like that to other people.

"Sasuke-san are you traveling alone?"

"Yes I am I'm just resting in this village…." he blushed as his stomach growled, he completely forgot of his hunger because of the fight with the swordsmen.

Megumi giggled at his stomach growl." you must be hungry how about I treat you to some food?"

"That's quite all right I don't want to bother you." he groaned as his stomach growled again. 'stupid stomach.'

"None sense I don't mind at all, it's the least I can do for saving my life and besides judging from your stomach you really are hungry let's go back to my house." she smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke was really proud even if he didn't have any money to buy food and he was dying of hunger he still refuse to have a nice woman treat him to some food, however he had to swallow his pride sooner or later because his hunger was killing him literally. He nodded as Megumi smiled at him and walked with him closely following her by.

"I'm sorry for bothering you."

"I'm not bothered Sasuke-san I'm glad I'll be having some company in my home, also you might not have any money with you either so I'll be helping you, you see you helped me and now I will repay you the favor."

The Uchiha blushed in annoyance at the part when she mentioned he didn't had money which it was true, he sighed so far his first day in this world have become complicated. He started thinking that maybe he made a mistake of telling her his name instead of telling her a fake name, one thing for sure he couldn't say a single thing about him being from four hundred years in the future and anything that was related to Konoha or his clan.

'At least I won't die from hunger it will be a waste to have my second chance at living ruined because of hunger.'

(Time skip: Megumi's house)

Megumi slid the paper door open that lead to her house, Sasuke followed her arriving at the hall of the house. He noticed that the house was not too big or too small for the matter, but it was enough for one woman to live in. She took off her sandals and he did the same, she leaded him to the dining room while she went to the kitchen to make the food. While she was cooking the food Sasuke was looking around the house, he saw a couple of paintings which were beautiful. Some had landscapes of the country while others showed houses and buildings one of the paintings caught his eye as it showed two people standing in a wooden bridge, one was a man and the other he could tell that it was Megumi perhaps he was her lover or something he wasn't sure. He was now curious was this man really here hasn't seen anyone in the house besides Megumi and himself, maybe he wasn't home yet because he was working. He finally got seated on the ground waiting for the food at least he wasn't going to die of hunger today.

An hour later Megumi went to the table with two plates of rice balls, Sasuke started eating not holding his hunger anymore while the young woman started giggling at the sight. The two eat a quiet dinner without looking at each other for the next five minutes Megumi was currently stealing glances at the man who has saved her life. She was admiring his handsome face before she realize she was blushing slightly and resumed her eating, Sasuke however was still concentrating on his eating not noticing the looks Megumi has been giving him. After they finished their meal a long silence fell between the two, Sasuke took another glance at the painting in the nearby wall he was still curious about the man in the painting.

"Megumi-san?"

"Yes Sasuke-san?" she tried to hold her blushing.

"About those paintings they are nice."

The young woman smiled gazing at the paintings." they are quite nice aren't they? I've been asked if I bought them but I didn't." suddenly her eyes softened which the Uchiha could see a hint of pain in them." it was my husband he was a painter but he was also a soldier for the feudal lord."

"I see." he replied softly having a feeling what happened to her husband." so that painting he made of those two on that bridge it's you and him."

Megumi smile while tears were forming at the corner of her eyes." yes it was my gift for our anniversary, but he died a year ago while on duty I was so heartbroken when I found out I just couldn't believe he was really gone I…." she started sobbing.

Sasuke did the only thing he could do to conform her he got up and went to her giving her a hug as she buried her head on his chest, she continued sobbing while he hold her tight never to let her go. This was the most common thing that would happened to a love one when they were living in a world where war was inevitable, just like in the future the five elemental countries have also shared their path of war in the three ninja wars. Thousands of lives were lost on those wars from both sides, children lost their love ones parents who never got the chance to see their baby children open their eyes or take his first steps and first words. Slowly Megumi broke the embrace as much as she like it, she was now caught staring into Sasuke's onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry for acting like this."

"It's all right to feel like this you missed him it's a natural thing for someone to missed precious people." he knew how it felt to lose precious people his family his brother his friends from team seven, whom he will never see again.

"Thank you Sasuke-san do you want more food?"

"That will be all right I had enough I really thank you for treating me to this delicious meal."

Megumi smile at the compliment "Sasuke-san it will be dark soon if you have someplace to go I suggest you wait until tomorrow, it's not safe to walk the streets at night."

"I don't have a problem with that I can take care of myself Megumi-san you don't have to worry about me." his tone was not rude but it was caring, very un Sasuke like.

The young woman tried not to blush "Sasuke-san I don't mind if you stay for the night, I have another room available and you can also fresh up too by taking a shower." she sounded shy while having a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Now normally Sasuke would say no and continued traveling to see more of this new world and time era, however he felt like he couldn't turned down the young woman's request. He was now having a second chance at life, a second chance to act differently and become a whole new person without letting his past in the future get to him.

Instead he gazed at her giving her a smile very strange coming from him." Megumi-san I will be honor if you allow me to spend the night in your home."

Megumi smiled happily." of course well the bathroom is the second door to the right, I will go and prepare the room where you'll be sleeping while you shower." she then left the table.

Sasuke sighed. 'Can I really have a peaceful life here?'

(Time skip: nightfall)

Sasuke was lying on his futon trying to get some sleep but he couldn't, so many thing has happened to him in just one day. He was supposed to be in hell burning for his sins for all eternity, but a twist in fate allowed him to be given a second chance to live again only it wasn't the place he had in mind. He thought he will see his friends again, he will be back in Konoha but he was wrong. Instead his second chance at living was four hundred years in the past in feudal Japan, he sighed things couldn't get any worse he was already a stranger in a strange land he didn't needed anymore trouble. Suddenly he heard the door to his room slid open, he took a fighting stance maybe someone broke into Megumi's house. He was surprise to see Megumi standing in the doorway wearing a white nightgown he was confused at first until he saw the look in her eyes.

He saw in her eyes passion and lust, the kind of eyes given when a woman is about to be intimate with her lover. Maybe he was dreaming this entire thing why in the world she will come to his room with a pleading look in her face, a look that reflects intimacy to someone like him. Megumi closed the door behind her and went closer to the young man she knelt making sure she had eye contact with him she just couldn't help but smile at him with a heartwarming smile. But deep inside of her there was something she wanted to do, something that she needed truthfully and deeply.

Sasuke was the first to speak trying to hide the blush on his cheeks at the close proximity the young woman's lips were his." M….Megumi-san what's wrong?"

Megumi answered him by cupping her hands on the sides of his face making the Uchiha blushed deeply, it was the first time a woman had done this to him, and of course he never let a woman do something like this to him because of his pride as an Uchiha avenger. But since he was never another chance to live his life the right way he knew he needed to change, making sure he never makes the mistakes of his past.

"Megumi-san why are you here? Can't sleep?" he prayed that was her case.

Megumi smiled at him while her heart was beating rapidly." Sasuke-san please….I need you I want to become one with you please I…I really need this."

Sasuke has blushed like he has never done before, but he wasn't surprise if Megumi felt like this. Her husband was dead and she was all lonely and needed, he even thought if she has touched herself to relief the sexual stress of not having her husband with her. He couldn't dare to leave her heartbroken, she really needed this he could see it in her eyes. He didn't had any second thoughts of what he was about to do, after all this wasn't the first time he had sex before he had sex the first time with Karin but that was all a one night stand nothing romantic about it. After all he was a man and every man has their urges, not to mention that he has never masturbated before he thought it was a waste of time and energy.

"What do you say Sasuke-san? Would you give me this chance to have one moment of happiness tonight?" her lips brushing with his wanting to kiss him.

The Uchiha only smiled at her." if it will make you happy Megumi-san then I won't argue, I'll be honored if you let me make love to you."

Megumi was so happy to hear those words, there was no need to say anymore words she sealed the deal with a passionate kiss making her moan softly making contact with the Uchiha's lips. Pretty soon she felt his tongue begging for entrance and she complied, opening her mouth letting their tongues dance to the rhythm while they started moaning in their mouths. When they broke apart due to the lack of air Megumi got up with a smile on her face, she reached for her nightgown and took it off revealing to Sasuke her naked body. Megumi was a sight to behold perfect skin coloration perfect legs perfect thighs and perfect big round breasts, she had the body that of an angel. Sasuke had to blushed at the sight before him Megumi's body was more appealing and more beautiful than Karin's, he already felt his manhood react to her amazing womanly body.

Megumi gave him a seductive smile as she move closer to him, once again she knelt beside him and kissed him passionately, both using their tongues while he caressed her heavenly body. Megumi moaned in his mouth as she touched the heard tent that was formed in his short white pants, she could tell he was very impressive in size. Sasuke finally let his hormones and desires took over him, he grabbed her turning her around and he started playing with her big breasts making the young woman moaned in delight. He fondle both of them while playing with her nipples until they were very hard, every touched he gave to Megumi made his manhood grow bigger it felt like it was ready to burst from his pants. Megumi moaned at his administrations feeling herself getting wet at every touch the Uchiha was giving her, she moaned in delight at the way he pinch and rubbed her hard nipples.

"Aaahhh…..oooohhhhh….Sasuke-san yes…aaahhhh..oooohhh…I love it so much don't stop…..oooohhhh."

Once he was satisfied playing with her breasts his hand reached to her wet womanhood while his other was still massaging one of her breast, he smirk feeling the wetness through his fingers. He reached her clitoris and started rubbing it rapidly making Megumi moaned loudly she felt like she was about to explode, he continued rubbing it while his other hand squeezed her breast. By now Megumi was lost in all of the pleasure she added more pleasure as she reached for Sasuke and kissed his lips passionately, letting her tongue invade his mouth. Suddenly Sasuke broke the kiss feeling his manhood being stroke. Megumi's hand has his pants and she pulled them down a little, but enough to release the eleventh inch manhood which the young woman was impressed by the size of it.

"Ah….Megumi-san you're amazing….don't stop stroke my cock harder…."

"Yesss…..ooohhhh Sasuke-san don't stop either aaaahhhhhhh…..i want to feel everything oooohhhh…."

Both were now giving each other pleasure as Sasuke was rubbing her Megumi's clit and squeezing one of her breast, while the young woman was stroking his hard manhood rapidly. Both added more pleasure as they started kissing both moaning in their mouths, Sasuke surprise Megumi as he quickly pulled her to his futon and spread her legs making sure he sees his prey her wet dripping pussy. Megumi didn't know why he stopped, that is until he saw his face getting closer to her sacred place she blushed at the sight. Sasuke used his tongue making Megumi moaned his name loudly, he wanted to make sure that that she feels a true a happy moment for one night only and he wanted to deliver. He added more pleasure by sticking three fingers inside of her making her scream in delight, she started fondling her breasts to add more pleasure what the Uchiha was doing to her was incredible not even her husband would be this good to her in intimacy.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE-SAN OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH……YOU'RE AMAZING IT FEELS SO GOOD….DON'T STOP MORE I WANT MORE!!!"

"As you wish Megumi-san tonight is your happy moment I want to make sure you remember it for the rest of your life."

Megumi only moaned in return as Sasuke continued his ministrations on her womanhood with his fingers he added even more pleasure as he licked her clit while rubbing it with his free hand. Megumi didn't know how long she was going to last, all of the pleasure she was feeling was building up like a balloon being inflated with too much and sooner or later it's going to burst. She knew it very well she was about to reached her climax and it was going to be one heck of an orgasm, she continued moaning loudly telling Sasuke not to stop and the Uchiha complied continuing his oral sex ministrations with her.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh….Sasuke-san….I….ooooooh…..I can't take it anymore aaahhhh….I'm about to cum aaaahhhhhh…."

"Go ahead cum Megumi-san." he resumed her clit licking and rubbing it.

It wasn't long Megumi has finally reached her climax.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SASUKE-SANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN I'M CUMMING!!!."

Megumi released a large wave of her juices which Sasuke took it in his mouth tasting the sweet nectar, he savored the sweet flavor it was truly amazing and quite intoxicating. He licked his fingers like he had jest tasted a tasty meal, smiling at the Megumi who was panting staring at him with a lustful look in her eyes. He could tell by her look that he did a fine job on her, he was caught off guard as Megumi tackle him she was now on top off him and she quickly remove his shorts. Her eyes locked on the huge pillar of flesh who was twitching like crazy like it was begin for penetration she clicked her lips in satisfaction as she grabbed it with both hands.

Sasuke groan at the touch." Megumi-san……"

She smiled warmly at him giving it a couple of strokes." thank you Sasuke-san now I want to make you happy too."

Sasuke continued groaning feeling his hard member being stroked rapidly he shut his eyes as Megumi stopped her strokes and started giving it kisses all around it including his shaft. After contemplating the Uchiha's huge accessory with kisses she started licking it from the sides, this had a big effect on Sasuke as he moaned grabbing the sheets of the futon. Once Megumi was satisfy from licking it she took the pillar of flesh into her mouth, Sasuke was now moaning as the young woman was now bobbing her head up and down sucking his member rapidly. She couldn't bring the whole thing into her mouth but she tried to deep throat him enough, Sasuke was feeling the amazing pleasure courtesy of the beautiful woman in front of him sucking his huge manhood.

"Oh yes…..Megumi-san……damn it…..don't stop…..you're amazing…..that's right suck it faster."

Megumi only moaned in response obeying his command she suck his manhood even faster, increasing the speed of her sucking she was having the time of her life. She remembers that when she was intimate with her husband he wasn't this big and she still enjoyed giving him oral, however Sasuke was a whole different story. She loved every second every minute of her sucking his cock, an idea then struck her as she stopped her ministrations on him. Sasuke was panting he didn't know why she stopped until he saw why Megumi has wrapped his member between her big and large breasts. She started rubbing her breast up and down on his manhood he couldn't hold it he moaned loudly it felt so damn good. He remembered that when he had sex with Karin she didn't gave him a boob job due to her breast not being the appropriate size for the ministration, however Megumi was a perfect ten for the job and he loved it a lot.

"Megumi-san it feels so good……shit…..it's amazing….."

"You like it Sasuke-san? You like the feeling of my breasts on your dick?"

"Yes it feels so good don't stop."

"I'm not done yet Sasuke-san."

Megumi continued rubbing his dick using her breasts until she started licking the tip of his shaft making the Uchiha moaned loudly, she then took his shaft in her mouth as she continued moving her breasts up and down on his manhood. Sasuke felt like he has died and gone to heaven, the pleasure he was feeling he couldn't describe it he felt great alive and happy. But it wasn't long until he felt pressure that was being built inside of him was ready to erupt he was about to reached his climax.

"Megumi-san….aahhhh…..I'm going to cum….."

Megumi stopped her sucking smiling at him." go ahead Sasuke-san let your cum out."

Sasuke moaned as he finally reached his orgasm." shit…..I'm coming!!!"

Megumi was hit by the powerful torrent as her face was covered in his seed, it was so much that it felt to her breasts. The young woman smiled as she started cleaning herself licking the white creamy fluid off of her, Sasuke was staring at her feeling more aroused than ever seeing the erotic sight of Megumi licking his cum. Once she was cleaned she got close to him smiling at him, Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her good work.

"How was that Sasuke-san?"

"You were amazing but were not done yet." he smirked at her.

Megumi smile she nodded of course she wanted to finish what they have started, Sasuke took her and put her on ground lying naked on the futon. He gazed at her giving her the look that says are you ready for this and she nodded to him like she has read his mind, he spread her legs wide and he positioned himself correctly. He guided his manhood into her wet entrance, as soon as it make contact Megumi moaned feeling a hard manhood penetrating her for the first time since a year that she lost her husband, Sasuke groaned feeling her womanhood which it was very tight. There was no need to be gentle or go slow she wasn't a virgin he was going to give her passion for this one night, he started thrusting rapidly making Megumi scream his name feeling how good it feels.

"Megumi-san it's amazing you're so tight."

"Aaaaahhhh…..Sasuke-san you're so big……ooooohhhhhh…..please go faster aahhhh…ooohhh….."

The Uchiha nodded and increased his speed penetrating her even deeper, Megumi was going crazy in the pleasure screaming harder, faster and deeper she wanted more and she didn't wanted to stop. Sasuke pin both of her legs to have complete dominance of his action while the young woman was fondling her breasts pinching her nipples in the process, both moan enjoying the pleasurable feeling. Megumi then wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist having a great effect in the penetration making him go even deeper than before, Sasuke has he continued his rapid thrusts in her pussy. Pretty both have lost control letting their lust and carnal desires flowed them taking over them filled by their passionate cries.

"AAAAHHHHHHH SASUKE-SAN MORE OOOOHHHH…..I WANT MORE OOOOHHHHH!!!"

"MEGUMI-SAN IT FEELS SO GOOD YOUR PUSSY IS AMAZING"

Pretty soon Megumi change position with him she was now on top of him, she decided to do all the work as she bounce up and down on his huge manhood she was in heaven. Sasuke's manhood was the best thing she has ever felt in the act of intimacy, never her husband would go to such level of pleasure with her but the Uchiha has proven her point to give her what she wants. Sasuke has increased his speed even more pounding her like his life depended on it, while he was at it he started groping her butt while giving it a couple of spanks. After giving Megumi's ass a well deserve spank he went to grab her melon size breast, squeezing them while sucking on her nipples adding more pleasure to the young woman on top of him. Sasuke still had stamina left so he change the position to doggy style as Megumi was following him till the end, he was still squeezing her breasts as he continued his rapid rusts.

"AAAAHHHHHH SASUKE-SAN FUCK ME MORE AAAAHHHHH….OOOOHHHH!!!"

"AH SHIT MEGUMI-SAN YOU'RE AMAZING IT FEELS SO GOOD I DON'T WANT TO STOP!!!"

But they knew it very well all good things must come to an end and they were almost reaching the end of the line, both were now about to feel their climax reaching them like a volcano about to reach critical eruption.

"Sasuke-san oooohhhhh…..I'm going to cum!!!"

"Me too Megumi-san!!!"

"Please release it in my mouth ooooohhhh….aahhhhhh!!!"

Sasuke made a couple of trusts before he pulled himself out of Megumi's entrance, she got close to his manhood ready to taste his seed while she was rubbing her clit feeling her orgasm near.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH I'M COMING MEGUMI-SAN!!!"

"I'M COMING TOO SASUKE-SAN!!!!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Both scream in pleasure as they felt their orgasm for the second time, Megumi shot her juices all over the futon and Sasuke shot a large wave of cum hitting directly to her mouth. Megumi tried to swallow all of the cum but she failed miserably and the white creamy fluid spread all over her face, to her breasts and her stomach. She smiled in delight as she started cleaning herself from the amazing bath of Sasuke's seed while the Uchiha was still stroking his member rapidly getting all of his seed out caused by the sexual impulse. Sasuke was panting and felt on his futon tired from doing the intimate act, Megumi followed as she embrace him wanting to sleep together with him.

She kissed his cheek as he embraced him tightly happy to have made the act of love with him." thank you Sasuke-san."

Sasuke just kissed her forehead before they eventually fell asleep, Megumi was beyond happy it was better to give her body to the man who saved her life rather to some stranger for money. Hours later Sasuke got up gently without waking Megumi up, he quickly got dressed and he head for the door. Giving one look at the beautiful woman sleeping soundly, he was glad he was able to give her a moment of happiness she was such a kind woman. But he needed to got even if it was late he needed to continued traveling around this new world, after a couple of minutes if staring at Megumi's sleeping he finally left the room heading outside of the house. He never realized that Megumi was very much awake and saw him leaving the house, leaving her life forever.

Tears started falling from her eyes. 'Farewell Sasuke-san I hope we will meet again someday.'

(Time skip: around midnight)

Megumi has woken because she heard knocking on her front door she quickly got dressed and went to answer the door, she smiled thinking it could be Sasuke who has changed his mind and wants to stay the night with her. When she opened the door the Uchiha was not the one who greeted her, she gasped in horror seeing the group of swordsmen who Sasuke beat up when he rescued her. She tried to scream but the leader of the group covered her mouth preventing her from talking while pinning her to the wall.

"Well well you little bitch did you thought your little hero was going to save you from us, we can't simply ignore you because you have a big debt to pay to our boss."

He uncovered her mouth making her glare at him trying to struggle to break free." and I already told you that I have pay this month debt to Ichigoya, I don't have money to even buy groceries."

"Sorry sweetheart but the money you gave us is not enough to pay the debt the boss wants more."

"You're insane I gave everything I have from my business in selling vegetables I don't have any more money please just leave me alone." she started crying.

"Like I said that won't be enough to pay the debt for the boss, however there is another way for you to earned money faster than you usually do in selling vegetables." he grinned evilly.

Megumi already knew what he meant and glare at him her tears were still falling." forget it! I won't become a prostitute I won't be a disgrace just to sell my soul for money."

"Come on baby you already have the body to be one might as well go for it." he chuckle while touching her breasts the rest of the group were chuckling while others were gazing at her with lust in their eyes, they were undressing her with their eyes.

"No!" she shouted with vigor." I will never be a prostitute I'd rather die so go ahead and kill me, it will be a lot better if I die I can finally reunite with my husband."

The leader grabbed her throat while grinning." Is that so? If you're not going to pay to the boss then we will give you what you deserve."

Megumi gasped as the leader ripped her nightgown halfway revealing her breasts, she tried covering herself but he prevented her by grabbing her hands." well looks like we'll be having some fun after all boys."

The other swordsmen were taking their clothes off while Megumi was struggling to get free." no STOP! Let me go now STOP SASUKE HELP ME!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs which was loud enough to be heard around the entire village.

SLAP!!!

The leader slapped her." shut up bitch tonight we'll have a party with you."

Megumi started sobbing as she was now naked before the group she was only thinking about her savior.' Sasuke help me please!'

(Location: not too far from the village)

Sasuke was leaving the village he has been walking around the streets before he finally reached the exit he was also looking for directions to get to the next city, thanks to a traveling merchant he knew where to go next. Suddenly he heard a loud cry far in the distance he gasped recognizing the owner of the voice.

'That sounded ….like Megumi-san oh no!'

He ran back to the village running at high speed he couldn't imagine if something has happened to her, he had a bad feeling about this. The only thing he had in mind is praying that Megumi was all right, but he knew it was her, the one who gave that loud scream. He ran to the streets until reaching her house, his heart was beating faster giving the horrible feeling that something bad has happened. He knew he was right when he saw her front door open half smashed, his eyes widened as he saw not too far from her the bloody naked body of Megumi lying in the ground. He felt his eyes watered as he ran to her getting near her, he hold her feeling her body it was still warm.

He caressed her face with his other hand he checked her pulse and it was faint, it seems she didn't have too much time left." Megumi-san…"

He got answer as the young woman started coughing blood she slowly opened her eyes to look at the handsome face of the Uchiha she only smiled feeling very happy that he was by her side once again." Sasuke-san I'm so glad to see you again…" she coughed more blood.

"Megumi-san hold on don't try to talk I have to get you to a doctor immediately."

The young woman took his hand with hers as tears started falling." it's too late for me Sasuke-san, you should know that I feel my heart beat slowly fading away."

Sasuke tried to hold his tears feeling anger inside." Megumi-san who did this to you?"

The young woman coughed more blood before looking into his onyx eyes." they came here, those men that you beat from before….they wanted me to pay the debt I own to their boss a merchant named Ichigoya…"

Sasuke gasped feeling anger and guilt eating him on the inside.' damn it those bastards did this to her, if only I have killed them before then this would've never happened.' he gave her a sad smile." I'm sorry Megumi-san I failed you."

"No Sasuke-san don't say that, it's the other way around you save me. In the end you gave me that wonderful moment of happiness I yearned for so long, it was a lot better that what these bastards did to me."

His eyes widened hearing feeling so angry noticing that she was naked." they raped you didn't they? Those bastards raped you and hurt you like this."

Megumi was feeling her life fading away she knew she was about to die." Sasuke-san can you do me one final wish?"

"Anything." was the Uchiha's replied as a couple of tears fell from his eyes.

She smiled." can you give me one last kiss?"

He nodded and without giving it a second thought Sasuke kissed her lips with passion as he wrapped his arms around her, Megumi accepted the kiss with the same passion. A minute later they broke the kiss as Megumi started coughing more blood, he hold her close to him.

"Megumi-san….please I must know where those men went?" he asked hiding his angry tone.

"I think I heard one of them say that they were heading north of here."

"North?" he said gazing at nowhere in particular.' they can't be too far from here.'

"Sasuke-san things aren't so bad for me at least I will finally reunite with my husband." she coughed more blood as her heart was doing its final hear beats giving her a couple of seconds left to live." Sasuke-san….thank you for everything I'm really glad I met you…."

Sasuke let more tears fall as Megumi has closed her eyes her pulse was gone along with her breathing, she was dead he slowly picked up her body and left the house.

(Time skip)

Sasuke has buried her body outside of the village by now he has stopped crying and the only thing he was feeling right now was anger and hatred. No matter what he do tragedy seems to always follow him, the death of his parents and the Uchiha clan the death of his older brother and the fact that he was never going to see his friends ever again. Was he destine to live his life full of pain, he was given a second chance at living instead to be in a world full evil people looks like he was right all along there was no such thing as a perfect world. Another thing that will always hunt him the path of the avenger, revenge was so common to him like a carpenter to his tools. He grabbed the hilt of Kusanagi feeling like drawing blood, he felt guilty because it was his fault Megumi was dead for not killing the swordsmen when he has a chance. Without looking back he left the village heading north to where the swordsmen left, one thing was for certain.

He was going to enjoy this revenge above everything else.

'Megumi-san I will avenge you, they will pay.'

(Time skip location: in a forest a few miles away from the village)

The swordsmen were traveling with a couple bags of money, after raping and killing Megumi they took whatever money she had left. They also went to a couple of houses to collect more money for their boss some of the men were still smiling for what they did to the young woman. They could still imagine it how much they enjoyed fucking Megumi they couldn't forget her heavenly body and how much they have orgasm because of her. None of them knew that they were being watched by a shadowy figure that was silently jumping from one tree branch to another. The leader noticed that some of his men were not paying attention to where they were going, because they were taking the wrong way in the forest.

"You idiots! That's not the right path I swear stop acting stupid or you will get lost."

"Sorry boss we haven't been paying attention to the road because we've been a little distracted."

"Yeah we've been thinking about that woman we gangbang and killed before leaving that village." he gave a grinned while the others chuckle amusement.

"Ah yes" the leader licked his lips thinking of Megumi." she was a great fuck."

"No she was the best fuck ever." one of them chuckle.

"Yeah I could never forget a body like that."

"Hey boss how about we find a couple of women like her and made them our playmates?"

The leader chuckle again." you horny dogs fine we can do that but first business we have to return to the boss."

They nodded before one of them chuckle." as long as we find women with the body of that last one I will fuck them over and over again."

They started laughing while the shadowy figure has listened to every word they have said, the figure who was obviously Sasuke was beyond pissed. How dare they disrespect someone like Megumi and after what they did to her, no this weren't men they were disgusting pigs who made a mockery at all of the men in the world he was truly going to enjoy killing them one by one. With hatred as his motivation he quickly jumped from the tree branch and vanished, he decapitated one of the swordsmen letting a large wave of blood fell from his body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" one of the swordsmen shouted seeing the dead body of their comrade next to him" boss we UGH!" he was stabbed in the chest by Sasuke's Kusanagi.

The leader and the last swordsmen saw the one responsible for the deaths of their comrades and gasped in pure shock.

The leader turned pale." it's you…." he took a step back remembering how strong he is and after what he did he was an unstoppable force.

The Uchiha gave them a cold glare his eyes only showing hatred." you're all going to die…"

The leader was trembling while looking at the last swordsmen." what the hell are you standing around for get him!"

The last swordsmen who looked like he was ready to shit his pants charge at him with his sword but he was quickly cut in half by the merciless Sasuke, his blood fell to the ground while his Kusanagi was drenched in blood but it wasn't satisfied yet it wanted to spill more blood.

The leader was too scared to even unsheathe his sword he couldn't believe that his men were killed in seconds." y….you're not human you killed them so quickly and you're so fast."

"Like I said before they were nothing but a bunch of weaklings who weren't worth my attention until you raped and killed Megumi-san."

The leader finally unsheathed his sword but he was stabbed in his right arm pined to a tree by Sasuke, he made a loud scream of pain feeling the blade piercing his flesh." ah damn you…..you son of a bitch…"

"I won't kill you because I need something from you." Sasuke said coldly." it's time to talk tell me about your boss Ichigoya?"

The leader's eyes widened." what?....how do you know about the boss?"

"Because Megumi-san told me before she died, they were her last words and I will avenge her death I'm going to find this Ichigoya and kill him she also told me he was a merchant. I figure if he has money to buy assholes like yourself then he can be a real bastard like all of you, it wouldn't surprise if he's very corrupted to buy anything with his blood money isn't that right?"

"Look man…I don't know where's the boss all right." he groaned in pain as Sasuke tightened Kusanagi on his arm.

"You're a terrible liar I heard you telling your men that you were returning to him, so talk tell me where I can find Ichigoya?"

The leader growled." forget it I'm not saying shit to you bastard, so go ahead and kill me already."

Sasuke snorted and with one quick motion of Kusanagi he cut the leader in half in vertical position his blood fell everywhere, using the clean parts of his clothes he cleaned Kusanagi from all the blood it had. He was now thinking of his next target, the one responsible for Megumi's death and possibly the death of a lot of people. It seems he couldn't escape of his fate of revenge no matter what he do but this will be one revenge that he will gladly take.

'Looks like I will have to find him on my own, it's all right I have plenty of time to find him and kill him just you wait Ichigoya.'

He sheathed Kusanagi back before hearing noises coming from a far along with gun's clicking, he grabbed the hilt of his sword but he was surrounded by dozens of mean wearing samurai armors.

'Damn what's going on? These guys don't look like the same guys I killed.'

"Halt!" one of the samurais' said." you're trespassing forbidden territory."

"What the? They are bodies and looks like they have been recently killed." one of the men pointing a rifle at Sasuke said noticing the dead bodies.

"Did you kill them?" the same samurai said.

Sasuke knew these guys weren't with the same group but he could tell by their armor they must be working for a feudal lord of the sorts." yes I killed them, but these bastards were taking advantage of the innocent stealing their money they worked for a power hungry merchant."

"So you're an assassin? Who do you work for?" the same samurai said with his sword unsheathed, nobody trusted this stranger.

Sasuke sighed.' Damn it I have no choice I can't kill these guys or I will get in trouble with their leader, guess I will have to play along.' he sighed again." I am just a traveler minding my own business then I saw these guys killing an innocent woman then they took her money." he was telling the truth sort off of course not telling them that he slept with the woman.

The samurai and the group were still staring at him not dropping their guard." you're still trespassing this is lord Goda's territory do you have a road pass?"

"No." was the only replied from the Uchiha.

"My apologies but if you don't have a road pass we will have to arrest you seize him!"

Two samurais came and grabbed Sasuke handcuffing him with chains, he wasn't happy in the least.' Give me a break here.'

"Let's go!" the samurai said as they started walking out of the forest.

Sasuke was not having a nice day in the least, first he arrives in this world then he saved a woman she reward him by having sex with her well that wasn't a bad experience. However he lost because she was raped and killed by the same men he defeated, now that he killed them he get arrested for trespassing in their leaders territory.

'What else can go wrong?' he thought feeling miserable he was now regretting that he was given a second chance.' so much for living a peaceful life this sucks.'

(Time skip)

After hours of walking the road Sasuke finally saw where they the samurais were taking him, he was amazed to see a giant castle that it look like it was fifty feet tall and it look like it was very expensive. No doubt that this castle belongs to their leader the feudal lord of this region he suddenly felt two strong presence far from him. He gazed around looking for the course but he couldn't see them, but he could tell that there were two of them and they were watching him from the shadows.

'Whoever these guys are they feel strong and skillful I don't know who they are they must be the feudal lords' personal bodyguards or something.'

Once the samurais took the arrested Sasuke inside the castle walls the two figures hiding in the shadows vanished from sight.

To be continued

Well another chapter done, I have to feel sorry for Sasuke he started having his second chance at living and he has already gotten in so much trouble. Now he has gotten arrested at least he got laid with Megumi, anyway I feel sorry for killing her but Megumi is not an important character in the story. Please review and let me know what you think of the story, I promised you that the story will get better in future chapters. I have decided to open a new poll to decide Sasuke's pairing in this story, so feel free to go to my profile page and vote. Also I needed to remove all the jutsus that Sasuke knows even his sharingan, because come on I can't have him in this story like that he will be too powerful and I am not making him godlike. Remember to review and farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: The choice: joining the shadows


	3. The choice joining the shadows

Chapter 3 The choice: joining the shadows

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto and Tenchu but I do own shadow assassins for the Wii and Clash of Nina revolution 2 from the same counsel.

'' this means thoughts

_Italics are flashbacks_

(Location: dungeon prison cell)

Sasuke has been through a lot in his entire life, his whole clan and family killed by his older brother swearing revenge on the man forever. Only to find out that his whole revenge has been nothing but a lie, and he swore revenge on the village the one who gave pain to him and his brother. His whole life has been nothing but revenge full of lies and betrayal because of that revenge he turned his back on his friends and his village. He trained with a man who was considered number one enemy of Konoha for three years, knowing that he was the one to give him the power he desire to have his vengeance. Everything he did was wrong he kept on making mistake after mistake, his punishment was finally death brought by his own remembering his fight with the Hokage and best friend Naruto. He thought he was going to burn in hell for his sins, but that's how it turned out for him.

When he was miraculously given a second chance to live he was expecting to be in a world where he can finally find peace, that was bullshit when he was send back to the feudal era Japan. Wanting to undo his wrongs and make amends for the mistakes of his past, he was going to live this new life and not waste his second chance. However that's not how it happened, he has only being in the past of one day and he has already gotten in trouble. He had sex with a beautiful who got killed and raped by a bunch perverted bastards, he made justice by killing the fools fulfilling revenge for Megumi and all of the people they have harmed in the name of a merchant named Ichigoya. He has been arrested by a couple of imperial guards for killing the bastards, maybe the justice system in the past is completely messed up compare to the one established in the future.

He was taken to a castle that belongs to the feudal lord to the dungeon area, and here he was now in a cell for doing the right thing for once and for not having a stupid road pass. Things like this really annoyed him he wanted to spend this second chance becoming a regular person trying to live an ordinary life with no regrets, now he was being treated like he was a criminal just like in the future. The only thing he could think of is that his whole life sucks big time, was living a peaceful too much to ask apparently for him it was. The cell seems to be very resistant made of steel and hard wood, there was no way he could break through since they have taken Kusanagi from him along with any available shurikens and kunais he had. And even if he finds a way to escape they will eventually find him and this time they could kill him, so escaping was out of the question. He sighed thinking how long he was going to be lock here, apparently when whoever is in charge will feel like interrogating him the only thing he could do is to wait.

Waiting was never his strong point, even when he was training with Orochimaru he didn't like waiting to get strong. But he knew that getting strong took time, especially when he was trying to get stronger than the snake sanin to finally make his move to turned against him and killed him. In the end the waiting was worthy but now the waiting wasn't going to help him to find a way to escape without alerting the guards, he then heard a door opening looks like someone was coming to prison area. He hope it was one of the guards to get him to get interrogated, after all just by looking at the other empty cells he was probably the only prisoner here. Without looking from his cell one of the samurai guards arrive at his cell, the armored warrior was holding a small plate with something that it wasn't near as real food.

"Here you go you filth." he threw the plate in the cell making some of the stuff to leave the plate hitting the cold ground.

Sasuke saw the insides of the plate and frowned, it didn't even look like food or anything compare to the delicious food that Megumi made for him. He didn't say a word and continued to stare at the wall, ignoring the upset guard because he noticed his disapproving look at the food.

"You ungrateful bastard be thankful that you have some food to eat! You should consider yourself lucky that lord Goda shows some sympathy to lowlifes like you, other feudal lords don't show compassion to their prisoners letting them die of hunger or even making them eat dirt."

"It looks like someone threw up in this plate because it doesn't resemble food." Sasuke said with disgust.

"And what do you expect? A daimyo class meal you're nothing but a prisoner what a smart ass." he grumbles the last part before leaving.

"By the way." replied the Uchiha getting his attention." any idea when you're lord will like to see me?" he was hoping that he says right now because he was getting bore being in the cell.

The guard snorted at his comment." lord Goda will see you when he feels like it" he finally left the cell heading out of the prison area.' smart ass punk.'

As soon as he closed the door shut Sasuke went back to his thinking, he gazed at the plate with puke no chance in hell he was going to eat such horrible stuff. It looked horrible and he couldn't even imagine what it would taste like, he could be staying here for as long as he likes but he would preferred that the food will be a little tolerable. He had a feeling that he was going to be staying here for a while, he will have to get used to it even when he didn't do anything wrong except killing a bunch of lowlifes. He stated thinking about recent events, his first arrival to the past and when he met Megumi. The night they share together making love to her, at least he was able to make her happy in the end before dying even if he had a feeling that she was now in the other side together again with her husband. For once in his life he did something good, something that helped him in healing his heart from the mistakes of his past.

Then he started thinking about the past in the future, the good old days when he was back in Konoha part of team seven with his friends Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Every single memory when he was with the team, good or bad flowed in his mind those were the days where he was truly happy and alive. Those days were gone now forever, now he had to look at his new life and forget his past life. Even if he will never forget those memories that meant a lot to him and the ones when he still had his family, they were memories that were proof of his existence the person who he is today. He didn't know how many times he has wished that the Uchiha clan massacre never happened, the times that he wake up thinking that his whole family was dead and it was his older brother who killed them all because the village of Konoha ordered him to. The worst part is that he remembered those moments like they happened yesterday.

(Flashback)

_(Valley of the End)_

_Sasuke pined the twelve year old Naruto to a rocky wall in anger." how the hell you would understand my pain since you were all alone from the beginning, you didn't had any parents or siblings you will never understand my pain Naruto. It's because I had those connections that my pain is real you don't understand how it feels to lose that and I will acquire the power I need to get strong and kill Itachi." _

_Naruto gazed at him with a sad smile." Sasuke….you were my first true friend, you were my first bond that I forge and that's why I won't let you go to Orochimaru!" _

"_NARUTO!!!"_

"_SASUKE!!!"_

_(Chunin exams)_

_Sasuke face Naruto with a confident grin." Naruto I want to fight you." _

_The blond smile looking back at him with determination in his blue eyes" Sasuke….I want to fight you too."_

_(Scene change)_

_Sasuke was tied on a tree because Kakashi wanted to talk to him and he was not in the mood to listen to any advices, the mask ninja looked at him with a worry expression." let it go Sasuke, revenge won't bring you nothing but pain and misery hatred brings nothing but more hatred so stop relying on the past and looked towards the present." _

_(Scene change to the day he defected Konoha)_

_Sakura had her face covered in tears while Sasuke had her back turned on her." Sasuke-kun I love you so much I can't stand it, please don't go I promise you that if you stay I will forever make you happy if you go I will feel completely alone. If you have to go then please take me with you, I will help you in any way I can in your revenge." her words fell on deaf ears as she saw him walking leaving the village._

"_Don't go! I'll scream and warn everyone." _

_Sasuke vanished appearing behind her." Sakura…..thank you." _

_With that said he knocked her out leaving her in a near bench as he continued walking ahead, leaving the hidden leaf village of Konoha forever. _

_(Scene change to one of Orochimaru's lairs)_

_Sasuke put his hand on the fifteen year old Naruto who was accompanied by the fifteen year old Sakura, Sai and Yamato" Naruto if you have the time to find me why don't you take that time to get stronger, isn't becoming Hokage your dream?" _

"_How can I become Hokage when I can't even save my best friend, don't you think so Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi raising the blade high in the air." Naruto you spend a lot of time in finding me all on a whim, and now you're going to lose your life on a whim." _

"_Sasuke…" Naruto said with a sad gaze._

_(Scene change)_

_Sasuke has defeated over a hundred of sound ninjas, while Orochimaru was gazing at the beautiful sight with a grin but it wasn't one that show satisfaction because one little detail." you didn't killed them how naive, if you don't become heartless you will never defeat Itachi." _

"_They are other people I'm more interested in killing, when I meet Itachi again I will be heartless because I will kill him and I won't show mercy." _

_(Scene change to the first meeting with Itachi after killing Orochimaru) _

"_You've grown tall." Itachi said in his monotone voice although he had had a small smile._

_Sasuke didn't saw it since he couldn't see clearly because of the darkness of the cave, he vanished only to stabbed Itachi making him fall to the ground. _

_The older Uchiha coughed blood before looking at him." you have become so strong Sasuke."_

_Sasuke gaze at the ground." so much hatred for you has consumed my heart, these bonds of hatred I have forged it's the only thing I have of my existence and my reason to live." _

_(Scene change to the Uchiha hideout)_

_Itachi reached two fingers to Sasuke's face." It's time to take your eyes little brother." _

_Sasuke was pin to a small wall without any chakra left in his body because of the great fight he had with his brother, the only thing he could is close his eyes and wait for the inevitable to happen. Only for something that happened it wasn't what he was expecting, he opened his eyes as he felt his forehead being poked just like he has always done to him like a way to annoy him. _

_Itachi smiled warmly at him while the corner of his mouth was covered in blood." forgive me Sasuke this is the end." he felt to the ground dead, it was the end of Uchiha Itachi._

_(Scene change to Akatsuki hideout)_

_Madara was standing in front of the tied up Sasuke." Itachi was so loyal to Konoha that he was willing to follow the council's orders and killed every single member of the Uchiha clan, everyone except his little brother because to him Sasuke you were more important to him than the village itself." _

_(Scene change) _

"_If I said I accepted itachi's will it would be nothing but talk, the nonsense of those who don't know hatred if anyone rejects that way I've chosen to live my life I'll kill everyone they love! Then they'll at least begin to understand my hatred." his magenkyou sharingan appeared._

_(Scene change to the day of the invasion of Konoha)_

_Sasuke was now standing of the sound ninja army while Madara was next to him." so you're finally going to attack Konoha."_

"_Yes today Konoha will finally fall." _

"_What are you going to do about the Hokage? He's the nine tails jinchurikki,I know that he's your best friend and teammate." Madara said._

"_He's not my friend anymore." Sasuke said with a glare." I have broken my bonds with him and Konoha years ago I only want my revenge so I will kill him!"_

(End of flashback)

Sasuke remembers the last thing he saw before dying, the faces of Naruto and Sakura crying over him with never ending tears falling. For the next hours Sasuke spend thinking about his past, while he was shedding tears of all the painful memories in his life.

(Time skip)

The door to the prison area opened, Sasuke was resting until he was awakened by the door opening. He saw that this time there were two samurai guards one was holding a set of chains it seems they were going to take him out of the cell. He felt so relief he didn't care where they were taking him, all that he wanted is to get out of this hell hole of a cell.

"I'm guessing by the chains that you're going to take me to your lord." the Uchiha gave a small grin.

"Yes lord Goda wants to see you." the guard used the keys to open the cell seeing Sasuke getting up." don't get any ideas of escaping, I assure you that you won't leave this castle alive."

"I'm not planning to escape I have no place in particular to go." he showed them his hands as the second guard tied him up with the chains along with his feet.

They left the cell as the first guard closed and locked the cell they left the prison area heading into a path with a staircase obviously it leads to the top of the castle. Sasuke was finally going to meet the lord of the castle, right now he's chances of getting out alive were pretty close to cero. He thought that the lord would want to know about him, knowing that he must know that he's a ninjas because of his gear and sword. He made a couple of choices of the outcome of the meeting, either he wants to use him to fight for him keep him as his prisoner or kill him. The choices weren't too bad, he won't mind fighting for him depending what kind of man he is, although the chances that he was a power hungry lord who's only interested in gaining more territory were very high. The last thing he needed is to fight for a warlord, if that was the case than he rather die and burn in hell.

They climb another set of stairs before walking a long corridor that was leading to a set of double doors, they enter the room and he noticed the people that were waiting for him. There was a group of older men all wearing high class clothes they look like they were wealthy men. There was one man wearing a green style kimono with white hair with glasses he looks older like the other men, there was a throne in front of him with a man wearing the with a pony tail and a mustache same type of kimono. Sasuke knew that was the lord of the castle because he was seated in the throne, the man didn't look like he was a bloodthirsty and power hungry warlord that he thought but with his experience as a ninja looks can be deceiving. One thing that really brought his attention is that he was sensing two presences, the same presences he felt when he was brought to the castle. He didn't know where they were but he knew they were here watching what was going on in the room.

"Bow down your in the presence of lord Goda!" said the older man wearing the green style kimono.

The guard that was holding the chains pushed Sasuke making him kneeled to the ground, the Uchiha frowned he didn't wanted to bow down to a man he didn't know or even trusted for the matter. He rose his head to look in the eyes of Goda who was staring at him with a calm expression, the rest of the men were looking at him with such distrust and hostility.

"So this is him, the one you have spoken off Sekiya." Goda said.

The man wearing the green kimono who was known Sekiya nodded." yes my lord this man was found by our men when he was done killing a couple of swordsmen, according to our men they say he killed them because they apparently robbing and killing other civilians giving him a good reason to killed them."

Goda nodded looking back at the Uchiha." what do you have to say for yourself…..what's your name?"

Sasuke stood quiet before he was kicked on the back by the guard holding him by the chains." speak up lord Goda ask you a question!"

Sasuke stared at him." It's Sasuke."

Goda nodded." Sasuke what do you have to say for what you did?"

"They deserve it those bastards were taking advantage of the people, they even killed a good friend of mine before rapping her."

"That's a typical response from an assassin." one of the older men in the room said.

"Yes we already know that he's a ninja assassin he does has the equipment." Sekiya said.

A guard entered the room holding Kusanagi and his kunai and shuriken hostler, he gave Kusanagi to Sekiya and he gave it to Goda. Sasuke saw the lord sheathing the blade gazing at intently and the sword he sheathed back giving it to Sekiya.

"You have a very impressive sword Sasuke, I've never seen such style and craftsmanship before I know a lot of weapon smiths and I don't recognize this style mind telling me who craft this sword?" Goda said.

Sasuke wasn't going to let the guard kicked him again, so he was going to answer quickly this time." I don't know about the one who craft the sword, my master gave me the sword when I was training under him." he wasn't really lying Orochimaru did gave him Kusanagi when he was training under him.

"I see it's a shame that sword looks very promising and it seems to be resistant." replied the feudal lord.

"My lord I think it's time we take action against this assassin he's clearly an enemy." one of the men said.

"Yes this man cannot be trusted he must be eliminated!" another men said.

"Execute him!" another joined the conversation.

"That's enough! Lord Goda hasn't even make a verdict with the prisoner, so members of the council calm down until the lord makes a decision." Sekiya said.

The council members were still arguing to execute Sasuke before Goda stood up from his throne." silence!"

Everyone went quiet hearing the angry outburst from the lord while Sasuke smirked at the sight it seems Goda could get very scary when he was upset.

Goda looked back at the Uchiha." Sasuke are you an assassin?"

Sasuke knew that lying was out of the question." I'm a ninja."

"You are an assassin then, do you belong to a clan in particular?" he asked with a warning tone.

Everyone in the room was tense and hostile after he asked the question, since Goda had lots of clans who considered him their main enemy.

"Yes I do belong to a clan but they were all killed a long time ago, I'm the only one of my clan." Sasuke didn't want to tell them the name of the clan, even if they won't have a clue about his clan because he's from four hundred years in the future meaning that the Uchiha clan didn't existed in this time line.

Goda nodded while Sekiya and the council members were still suspicious of him, they were still hostile towards him and distrust was written clearly in their faces.

"I see Sasuke do you serve any feudal lord since you're the last of your clan?" asked Goda.

The Uchiha was smirking in his head he wasn't surprise that he will asked him that question, it was pretty obvious that he was thinking in using his abilities for his own ambitions. He didn't have any hope in this time line, he knew a lot of people had a lot of evil intentions and they couldn't be trusted now he was going to fight for one of those people. The thought made him so sick, it disgust him greatly it reminded him when he was still training with Orochimaru and when joined Madara in Akatsuki.

He gave Goda a casual look." no I don't serve no one I'm just passing by minding my own business, like I said before I have no place in particular to go." he was lying because there was one place he wanted to go, the place where Ichigoya was he needed to fulfill revenge from Megumi's part.

"Very well, you seem to have a lot of potential and judging how you killed those swordsmen you could be considered a highly skilled assassin." Goda said.

"My lord…." Sekiya trailed off in concern he couldn't believe what he was hearing, was his lord planning to do the inevitable.

He wasn't the only one who felt the same way members of Goda's council were shock, while others were disappointed at his comment because his decision was quite obvious.

'Looks like he wants me to become his dog of the military' Sasuke thought upset.

"Sekiya you have told me that he was arrested because he had no road pass?" asked Goda.

"Yes my lord it's the law that all travelers must have a road pass when traveling this region, the road pass must have your signature as proof that it's a real pass since people can easily make a fake one these days."

Goda nodded." Sasuke you have committed a crime that can be punished by a sentence of months in jail, however in your case I can make an exception and lift your sentence."

Sasuke was surprised he wasn't expecting that he would make such a decision, while the council members were murmuring that he was doing the wrong thing. Sekiya was also shocked he has never seen his lord acting like this before, he knew that sometimes he can have pity with the prisoners but this was getting out of hand he hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"However" Goda continued." there's something I will like to see, guard release him!"

"Pardon me my lord?" asked the shocked Sekiya and the council was as shocked as him.

"I will like to see his skills release him."

The guard holding him nodded before releasing Sasuke from the chains, once he was freed rubbed his hands and feet because they hurt from being tied to the chains. Everyone was staring at the Uchiha expecting that any second now he will make an attempt to escape, of course he knew he was no fool to make an escape that seems to be impossible to pull off.

"Sekiya give him his sword back." Goda said.

"Yes my lord." he gave Kusanagi to Sasuke.

The Uchiha strapped the sword to his back while everyone was still staring at him waiting that he was going to escape, Sasuke just stood in the same place he was.

"So who do you want me to fight?" asked the Uchiha.

Goda looked at the two guards before him." you two fight him but there won't be any killing understand?"

"Yes my lord." one of the guards said.

Sasuke knew that the two samurai guards didn't stand a chance against him, he will beat them in seconds he needed a worthy opponent and he already knew who would be perfect." my lord may I speak?"

"Yes go on." replied Goda.

"How about telling your spies to come out of their hiding places?" he gave a grin.

The council members didn't have a clue what he was talking about, however Sekiya and Goda knew what he was talking about. They both were shocked because they knew that they were being watched this entire time since Sasuke entered the room, the only thing they could ask themselves is how did he knew that they were being watched.

"My lord…" Sekiya said shocked while Goda nodded.

"All right come on out you two!"

As soon as Goda said those words smoke appeared and it was replace by two new visitors, one was a man in his early thirties with messy white hair and a scar on his right eye. He was wearing a dark brown ninja uniform and mask he also had a long katana strapped on his back. The second person was a woman in her early twenties, she was wearing a kunoichi uniform colored black with long pants an armor chest plate she also had two short swords strapped on her lower back. Sasuke knew that whoever they were they were ninjas, only ninjas could hide their presences so well but he managed to sense them after all. Sasuke gazed at the ninja with white hair, just looking at him reminding him so much of his first teacher Kakashi he looked a lot like him except for the silver hair defying gravity. However the ninja was glaring at him with a cold look, he wasn't the only one but the kunoichi was giving him possibly the most deadly glare he has ever seen. Sasuke kept calm but he knew the old saying, if looks could kill he would've been dead a while ago.

Sasuke was still knelt before the feudal lord." my lord if you may how about I prove my skills fighting one of your ninjas?"

The council members were shocked at his comment along with Sekiya.

"He's insane."

"Does he wants to die." another council member said.

'He's crazy thinking he can take on Rikimaru and Ayame.' Sekiya thought he was about to speak to Goda until the lord got up from his throne.

"Very well Sasuke if you want to prove your skills with one of my ninjas then so beat it, Rikimaru."

The white hair ninja nodded." as you wish my lord." Before he went to Sasuke the kunoichi stopped him on his tracks.

"Ayame…." Rikimaru said confuse at her action.

The kunoichi knelt down before Goda." lord Goda may I be the one to fight him, as leader of the Azuma ninja Rikimaru doesn't have to waste his strength fighting a lowlife prisoner."

Sasuke frowned at her comment of course it was very insulting.' she's a fine piece of work just by her glare I can tell that she hates me a lot.'

Goda nodded understanding her point, although he wanted to disagree with her because he could tell that the Uchiha was no lowlife." very well Ayame it has been decided this fight will be between Sasuke and Ayame, everyone keep your distance."

Everyone left giving plenty of room for the two ninjas to have their battle, after all this was going to be just a simple demonstration not a real fight. Goda has forbidden any possible death so they were going to take it easy, according to both Sasuke and Ayame that's not what they had in mind. Sasuke could tell that the kunoichi was strong probably stronger than the kunoichi's he knew from the future, and he was going to enjoy the fight a lot. Ayame on the other hand was going to enjoy beating him to a pulp, to her he was nothing but another enemy scum that needed to be taken out permanently. This man was a threat to her lord and most of all to Kiku, as a ninja who has given an oath to protect them she will give everything for their safety including her life. The only thing that was preventing her from killing the Uchiha is that Goda gave the order of no killing.

Everyone watched as the two opponents were facing each other, Rikimaru was staring with little interest he thought that Sasuke was just another ninja that was going to get kill in seconds.

Sasuke grin at the kunoichi." how about we give the audience a heck of a show?"

Ayame only glared at him." I don't talk to lowlifes."

"Begin!" Sekiya said.

The two ninjas charged at quick speed, Sasuke unsheathed Kusanagi while Ayame draw her two swords. Both clashing their weapons at quick speed both seem like they were in the same level, everyone was in shocked at the fight including Goda and Sekiya. They have never expected someone to fight equally like Ayame, Rikimaru was now watching with interest realizing that Sasuke was no regular ninja. Ayame swung her swords only to be blocked easily by the Uchiha, she couldn't believe she was having a tough time trying to find an opening to attack. Sasuke swung Kusanagi only to be blocked by Ayame's swords, he was actually having fun fighting her after all this was just a friendly match to prove what he has to offer. Both ninjas have been clashing weapons for a couple of minutes while the audience was in awe at the fight, this was a fight between two strong warriors.

'He's good and he's fast too.' Ayame thought blocking Sasuke's sword.

"She's better than I thought but I wonder if she's holding back on me.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Ayame charged at with her two swords but Sasuke jumped getting behind her, but she used a kick to knock him out of balance. The Uchiha grinned as he dodge the kick and counter with a kick of his own, Ayame was send to the ground but she landed on her feet only to be met by the tip of Kusanagi just a few inches from her face.

"That will be enough!" Goda said." you two have fought wonderfully, just as I expected you're very skillful Sasuke."

The Uchiha took Kusanagi sheathing it back while facing Goda." thank you my lord and my opponent also put up a good fight thank you Ayame."

The kunoichi composed herself sheathing her swords back she return to where Rikimaru was standing next to him, but not before giving Sasuke a hard glare the kind of glare that says I will kill you. Sasuke had a feeling that he somehow hurt her pride, after all he wasn't holding back on her without the intention to kill her. Looks like he just made an enemy instead of a possible friend, looks like that was his specialty the opposite of Naruto instead of making friends quickly he quickly made enemies.

"Members of the council I have made my decision." Goda said." Sasuke I will like to offer you a spot in becoming the third member of the Azuma ninja."

"What?!" Ayame said shocked at the decision the feudal lord has made.

The members of the council have gasped while they started murmuring between themselves and Sekiya was as shocked as Ayame.

"What do you say Sasuke?" asked Goda.

'Just as I thought he wants to use my skills to be part of his army.' the Uchiha thought." my lord I'm flatter that you're offering me such a position although I don't what to say."

"Well you have plenty of time to make up your mind back at your cell, when you're ready to give me your answer call one of my guards." Goda said as he nodded to one of his guards.

The guard nodded as he tied him up with the chains and the Uchiha sighed." what about his sword?"

"Let him stay with his sword I will have your word that you won't try to escape Sasuke."

"I said I have no place in particular to go so I won't escape, you have my word." he wasn't stupid if he escapes he'll become an enemy of Goda and that will make him a dangerous person and he wasn't going to made the same mistake again, since he learned his lesson when he became missing nin in the future.

The guard took him out of the room while Goda face the members of the council.

"My lord please reconsidered your decision."

"Yes we don't know anything about this man."

"I agree my lord to give him such a position to be part of the Azuma ninja is not tolerable." Sekiya said.

"And it seems you all have forgotten the fact that he could've killed us all and escape the castle with his skill level, even with Rikimaru and Ayame he would've still escape."

"He did handle Ayame well." Sekiya said.

"He was lucky." Ayame muttered.

"At any rate I have a feeling that he could be trusted." Goda said.

"I don't trust him." Ayame said in a sneer.

"We should keep an eye on him if he does decide to join." Rikimaru said.

"You trust him Rikimaru?" asked Sekiya.

"Not likely trust is hard to earn and easy to destroy."

"I agree if Sasuke agrees with my offer then Rikimaru I'm counting on you to keep an eye on him."

"As you wish my lord"

(Time skip: at the prison cell)

Sasuke sighed whether to make accept Goda's offer even if he looked too trusting for a feudal lord, he just didn't know what to do. Either he accept the offer becomes an assassin or rot in this prison cell, he will like to speak to the voice who send him to the past so he could give him a piece of his mind. This wasn't what he had in mind by having a second chance he wanted to live a life filled with peace and without spilling any blood, but that's not what he got. He chuckle at the irony he will become from a traitor avenger to a ninja assassin, either way he was going to kill people serving under a man he rarely knows. But somehow he had a feeling that he could trust Goda, he was different from the average power hungry bastard. The only thing he knew clearly is that his life sucks very much.

'My life can get any worse than this, I wonder if hell will be better than this.' he sighed before getting up heading to the iron bar door." hey guard!"

"What is it?"came the voice of a samurai guard heading to his cell.

"Tell lord Goda I have made my decision."

To be continued

This chapter was a little short but I still have ideas for the next chapter, I also think that it was too easy for Goda to give Sasuke the offer to become one of his ninjas. But I do think he's a kind man who knows who to trust and be heartless to his enemies. However Rikimaru and Ayame don't trust Sasuke in the least especially Ayame she hates him like I didn't see that coming. Review and farewell until the next time

Next chapter: Trust and loyalty


	4. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
